Better Than Dead
by Eliza Randall
Summary: Eric and Sookie meet to discuss the changes in their relationship as yet another obstacle jumps at them.
1. Chapter 1

Better Than Dead

A fanfic.

****** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. Thank God for her, otherwise where would I be now? No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy my spin on Sookie and the gang! Rated M!! Happy reading! ********

Chapter 1

Filling the last napkin dispenser and saltshaker, I was lost in thought. I am Sookie Stackhouse, waitress at Merlotte's Bar. I'd been employed here since Sam Merlotte had purchased the place. Sam, my boss, bartender, bouncer and nice guy, was behind the bar fidgeting and rearranging the stock on the shelves.

"Headed home Sook?" he asked, as he was counting bottles.

He appeared quite distracted, pen shoved behind his ear and a clipboard in his hand. Sam's red-gold hair looked like it'd had been raked through with his fingers more than once. It usually curled around his head like a halo but tonight it was mussed. Bartenders love inventory. Okay, maybe not.

"Yes." I replied with a soft sigh.

I was ready to go home and have a long, hot bath, read the last book I'd picked up from the library, then crash. I wanted sleep… blissful, dreamless sleep. I could hear my bed calling out to me. Dead on my feet, I was in a hurry to answer it!

The crowd tonight had been merciless. There was nothing like men and football season in the South. In Louisiana, sports reigned supreme. Slinging chicken tender baskets, burgers and pitchers of Dixie Draft to customers engrossed in the game was no simple task when you could to hear everybody's private thoughts. I have a small quirk. I can read minds. Upon finishing up all the closing tasks, I went into Sam's office to grab my purse out of his desk drawer. Whew! I was beat! I'd worked all night trying to ward off the barrage of thoughts that were floating around me like the static from a radio. It's never a great feeling to hear all the dirty things in a person's mind. I don't always mean to eavesdrop, but sometimes I just do. I can't help it.

I'm learning to control my "gift" day by day. It's an exhausting process. Not many people know of my ability, so most just think I'm crazy. Crazy Ol' Sookie Stackhouse. Life in a small town was never boring. Bon Temps was certainly not boring, well not if you knew that all those things that went bump in the night were real. Vampires, witches, shifters and werewolves, oh my! Yeah, I had recently discovered that all those things were right here, living with us. Sam was a shifter. He could shift to any animal at will. Something else I was still coping with.

The vampires had come out some years before, announcing that they had secretly been thriving along side us all the while. The Undead claimed that the population shouldn't fear them because the Japanese had developed synthetic blood that eliminated the need to feed on humans. Some vamps refused to touch the stuff, but that wasn't really an issue. Jesus knows that there were a steady amount of fang bangers about. A fang banger is a person who has sex with a vamp, then allows the vamp to feed on them. Moving on, I, in fact, met my first vampire right here at Merlotte's. Bill Compton. Bill was my first love and my first heartbreak. I was immediately drawn to him because I couldn't read his thoughts. He was still a sore spot in my life and I refused to go skipping down memory lane. Too much water under bridge as my Gran would say. I found myself thanking Bill, all in all, for many things, like life lessons, then for Pam, and even Eric. Eric was something all in himself.

Eric Northman is Bill's boss, the Sheriff of Area 5. The Viking had been my houseguest while under a witch's curse. He had amnesia and we had been, um, cozy, together. He's beautiful, with long blonde hair and a body to die for. What woman wouldn't have taken the chance with him? After the curse was broken, Eric had no recollection of anything that had happened. He remembered nothing; nothing that was said or done between us. Which was both a great and sad thing. It was great, because I had killed a woman (in self defense, might I add!) and Eric was the only witness. It was also saddening because Eric offered to leave everything for me. He said he would stay with me forever. The memories had recently returned and now he was demanding that we talk about **_us_**. Was there even an "us" to discuss?

Vampires, death threats, bombs, getting beat up, shot at and hospital stays seemed to go hand in hand in my experience. I should steer clear, just say no, but it wasn't that simple. We are bonded, Eric and I. Blood Bonded to be exact, a permanent state that had occurred from exchanging blood repeatedly. We always knew where the other was and how they were feeling. There was so much to sort out between us, but I chose to avoid the situation all the way around. I knew Eric wouldn't allow me to skirt the issue much longer. I just needed more time.

"You want me to walk you out?" Sam asked.

The sound of his voice shook me from my musings. Mr. Merlotte was up to his elbows in order slips, so I just shook my head no. Sam and I had some history. We had been on a few dates, shared a few kisses, but remained friends. I considered him more my friend than boss. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled.  
I waved goodbye to Sam on my way out.

"Be careful!" I heard him say as I let myself out.

"Night Sam."

I climbed into my car and made my way toward Hummingbird Road, to the house where my Gran had raised me. I tried to clear my head while driving. I thought about Eric and I wondered where I stood with him. I wondered about my roommate Amelia and what she was doing. I thought about my brother Jason and his new life in Hot Shot. The more ideas I had rattling around in my head the more confused I became. I was bone tired and I refused to do anymore thinking tonight. What I really wanted was a nice massage, a bath and bed, not particularly in that order.

I pulled into my driveway and all the confusions ebbed away and were replaced by sheer contentment. Eric's red Corvette was parked in front of my house. He was propped against his car causally, ankles crossed over each other, patiently waiting, waiting for me. I smiled. I couldn't help myself. Since our blood bond was finalized in Rhodes, I find myself quite euphoric when he's near. I pulled up behind the Corvette and giggled to myself at the vanity plates on it. It read BLDSKR.  
I was determined to make this encounter with Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, as brief as possible. I was in no mood to deal with vampire politics, and the Sheriff _was_ politics.

I approached him with my hands on my hips, wearing a frown. He looked positively wicked and yummy. Desire flared, I tried to tamp it down. Eric was wearing a tight black tee shirt, jeans that molded his perfect body, his hair loose on his shoulders. He made my mouth water and my fingers itch to be tangled in his hair. Looking at him, however, also made me aware of my own appearance. I knew I must resemble a wilted flower in my Merlotte's uniform shirt, black pants and ponytail. I _felt_ like a wilted flower! He was simply gorgeous, but I was most surprised at his expression. It was nearly wistful. He smiled; I felt like an antelope being smiled upon by a huge jungle cat.

"Lover, you are beautiful with the wind in your hair and moonlight on your skin." he said as he strode closer to me. His eyes lighted on my lips and remained there.

He opened his arms and I stepped inside his embrace. I exhaled. I didn't even realize I'd been holding my breath.

"Eric, why are you here?" I asked as I snuggled closer to him. I didn't want to let go. I cherished the feeling of being close to him, gathering strength from him.  
He placed a finger under my chin and drew my face up to meet his.

"I missed you." Simple. Honest. Direct. Eric.

I sighed as his lips settled on mine. His tongue did an erotic ballet with mine inside my mouth, as I pressed closer to him. He dragged me deeper and deeper with this kiss. I could feel his excitement pressing into my stomach as his hands roamed. I was drowning in a sea of desire and I clung to Eric like a victim of a tidal wave.

"I need you."

It had escaped from my lips before I had a chance to form the thought in my head. I gasped and looked into Eric's face. Had I really said that?? Judging from the look I saw I definitely said that. Out loud!?!  
He was looking at me with an intent that made me shiver. In the good way.

"Is that so, my Lover?" he asked.

I just closed my eyes. I opened them again and focused my gaze on his. Consequences be damned.

"Yes."

In a blink, we were inside my room, on my bed and Eric had already taken off my shoes. I forgot to breathe as he caressed my body. He stood me up and finished removing my clothes. I felt so small beside him. He laid me facedown on the bed on began to work up and down my spine. His hands were heavenly as they stroked away all the tension that had been stored away inside my muscles. I moaned at the pleasure he was bringing. I felt the pressure building lower as his hands made their way over my skin.

"Eric?" I sighed.

"Hmm.' was the reply I got back.

In an instant he was beside me, naked, in all his glory. His beautiful blonde hair was flowing around his shoulders. His milky white skin glistened like marble within the light shining through the curtains. The gracious plenty was standing tall and proud, pulsing to it's own desires. I wanted this man more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. His fangs were down. He turned, covered me and began licking his way down my front. Eric had definitely learned a trick or two in his long life.

He took my nipple into his mouth. As he sucked away sweetly, his fang grazed across the hardened peak. I cried his name as I splintered into a million shining pieces.  
He didn't stop. He kept going lower until he reached the center of all my pleasure and began to caress me with fingers and a mouth that knew no boundaries.

"Eric! Now!" I cried.

I needed him inside me. I needed to feel his weight atop as he filled me. He needed no further encouragement as he slid inside. Home. I reached another climax as he made his second stroke. He was relentless, driving me higher and higher. As I almost crested my third wave of desire I felt his fangs break through my skin. He sucked, prolonging my climax. He reached his own crisis moments later. He rolled me astride him, still fully lodged inside me. I could feel him stirring again, already. Eric drew me down to kiss his lips. I began to rock. Yum.

It was going to be a long night. I had forgotten I was even tired.

Later, much later, as I lay on Eric's chest, his fingers entwined in my hair, he asked why I was so quiet.  
I couldn't answer, although I knew he felt the turmoil I was feeling through our bond. I was confused at the things he made me feel. For the first time I was saddened by not being able to read a vampire's mind. I wanted to know at that moment, while lying in my bed, holding me close, what this particular vampire was thinking.

"Just tired." I answered and yawned.

"Uh huh. We must talk about all that happened, Sookie."

"Eric, not tonight. I don't want to think anymore. Just hold me. Please?"

He wrapped his arms around me tighter and I began to doze.  
Suddenly I felt him move. His cell phone was ringing. I felt him leave the bed to retrieve it from his pants pocket.

"Yes?" I heard him say.

"When? I'll be right there." He said as he snapped his phone closed.

He was sliding on his jeans as a rolled over to my side to see my favorite part of his anatomy being covered. I smiled and stretched.  
He sat down beside me on the bed and I leaned into to stroke his broad shoulders. He flinched at my touch.

"Eric? What's wrong?"

"Pam is missing." 


	2. Chapter 2

****** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. Thank God for her, otherwise where would I be now? No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy my spin on Sookie and the gang! Rated M!! Happy reading! ********

************  
Chapter 2

"Pam? Who? Where?" I fired off questions like a gun.

I could only stare at him. The expression on his face was enough to cause me worry. Pam was after all Eric's child. The only one I knew of in fact. Northman looking ruffled was something I wasn't used to. I'd only seen him one other time under this kind of duress: The Nevada takeover. Felipe De Castro's claim on Louisiana had come as a shock to us all. Eric had handled the situation with pragmatic caution and pledged loyalties to De Castro, saving many lives, including mine. He was the only Sheriff to survive the ordeal. Naturally, seeing Eric with the same look as that night brought back unpleasant memories.

"Eric—tell me what you know and please don't leave anything out."

Pam was the closest thing I had to a friend in the vampire camp, well, besides Bubba.

"I don't know all the details, just that she missed a meeting at Fangtasia, which is very unlike Pam. She is unreachable by phone, again, very unlike Pam."

"Maybe Amelia knows where she is." I said as I leapt off the bed and reached for the knob. Eric cleared his throat as I began to open the bedroom door.

"Lover? Are you planning to interrogate the witch dressed like that?"

I looked down. I wasn't wearing anything, not even a smile! I fumed and reached for the pillow on the floor and threw it at his head!!

VAMPIRES!

Only Eric had the means to annoy me like this. At that moment, I would have thought about killing him if he weren't already dead.

I stormed to the dresser, pulled out some clothes, then hastily dressed and bounded up the stairs to Amelia's room. I knocked and got no answer. I cautiously cracked the door open to find the room empty.

"Eric--she isn't here!" I called down the stairs.

"Sookie, You'd better see this."

He was in the kitchen; on the table was a note from Amelia.

_  
**"With Pam tonight! Don't wait up! Love, A!"**_

My heart fell to the floor, as I remembered why I didn't notice that note last night. I was in too much of a hurry trying to get in Eric's pants, or to get him into mine.

"Sookie---this is not your fault." Eric supplied softly. "You cannot be responsible for the witch and Pam or everyone else in your life too, for that matter."

I knew we were feeling each other through the bond, but I didn't know which emotion belonged to whom. Regret, uncertainty and fear swirled around like fog. I was nearly lost in it.

"Alright Lord and Master, what's the plan?" I snapped. I was far too annoyed at the moment to even hear Eric patronize me.

"I suggest we start at the most logical place, Pam's house."

I followed him outside to his car. He knew I was fuming so he refrained from speaking. He opened my door, buckled me in, and then did the same.

Pam's house in Shreveport was ten minutes from Fangtasia, the vampire bar she and Eric owned. Bon Temps was thirty minutes from Shreve, but Speed Racer Northman made there in fifteen. The undead seemed to have flagrant disregard for speed limits.

As we pulled up to the house I saw that both Pam and Amelia's cars were in the driveway. Eric stopped the car, got out and leaned down to speak to me.

"Stay here."

"Why? They're here. Everything is fine. Right?"

"Sookie, stay in the car." He decreed and stalked away.

I know he meant well, but I was going with him! As soon as the door closed I was right behind him.  
Eric sensed me coming, threw a wary glance over his shoulder at me and just shook his head. I thought I heard him mutter something that sounded like "stubborn humans" but I couldn't be sure.

Eric didn't pause to ring the bell or even knock as we reached the door. He turned to make sure I was behind him, then entered Pam's home. The place was oddly silent. Dear God—I hoped we weren't busting in on Pam and Amelia doing the deed! As soon as that idea came into my head I tossed it right back out. There were just some things you never needed to know about your friends!

Something was wrong, Eric knew it and I was reluctantly agreeing. We moved through the empty house almost as one. I was so close to him I might have been his shadow. Then it occurred to me that I could just cast out and see if anyone was here. I supposed in all the commotion I'd not even thought of it. I listened for the sound of any brainwaves.

"Amelia isn't here. I can't hear her." I said startled.

Worry for my friend was seeping in at an alarming rate, while Eric was leading me down a corridor. He abruptly stopped, causing me to nearly collide with him.

" The smell of blood is strong." His fangs ran down making him even more alert. I was very much in fear of what we were about to stumble upon.

One of Pam's shoes lay in the middle of the hallway. He motioned to the pump with his head. I nodded. The knot of dread in my throat wouldn't allow me to speak. He grabbed the swinging door to the kitchen, pushed it open and entered the room.

The area was immaculate, but it would be. Vampires don't need more than a microwave for Tru Blood, if they weren't drinking the real thing straight from the source. I stifled a scream as I noticed what had caught Eric's attention.

A figure was sprawled on the black and white tile floor. It was a young man, clad in black from head to toe. His arm lay at an angle, the bone protruding through the skin. Blood ran out the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide open and glazed over with undeniable death. The outstretched hand of his other hand held several blonde hairs and a silver chain.  
Eric was quaking with rage beside me at the thoughts of someone hurting Pam. He was crowding everything out of the bond with his fury. I felt it as sharply as if it had been mine. His fangs were all the way down and he was snarling.

My cell phone began to vibrate inside my pocket. I glanced at the caller I.D. It was Amelia!

"Amelia??!! Where are you??" I could only hear sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Sookie? Please help me! They have us and I'm afraid they're gonna kill us!" Amelia was frantic.

"Who has you? Where are you?" I demanded.

"I don't know who they are, but they've---"

The phone crashed into a wall, but not before I heard Amelia scream.

"Eric!" I cried. "I have to call Amelia's father. He'll know what to do."

No sooner than the words left my mouth my phone began to ring. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?" the caller asked.

"Yes, this is Sookie. Who is this?"

"It's Cope. He's got my baby. That son of a bitch has my baby!" he sobbed.

"What?? Who has Amelia?" I demanded.

"Can you meet me somewhere?? We need to talk, and if Northman is with you it involves him too."

I had never heard Copley Carmichael sound so defeated. Whatever was going on was big and here I was right in the middle, again!

"Where?" I asked.

"The vampire bar? Will that be okay?" Copely asked.

I looked to Eric. He nodded. I'm glad he has great hearing because I just didn't feel up to recounting this exchange.

"We'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

I closed my phone and I sighed.

"Eric--this is bad. I don't know what this is, but it's bad."

He pulled me close and stroked my hair. He was calming me through our bond. I was too keyed up to be calmed. I pulled away from him to look into his face. I needed some kind of reading on this situation. Eric gave away nothing. I'm sure he was one hell of a card player. He definitely had the poker face nailed. For the millionth time I cursed vampires in general.

"Sookie, we must go and get to the bottom of this. I am not looking forward to what Carmichael has to say."

I only nodded. He opened the door to the Corvette and ushered me inside, fastened my seat belt and closed the door. As he walked around to the driver's door I let out a long sigh. I wondered if I was in over my head with the Viking this time. I had no more than a few seconds to ponder my dilemma before he was crowding the space inside the car and my mind once more.

The drive to Fangtasia only took Eric and I only five minutes. We sat in the car waiting for Copely Carmichael to arrive. The tension inside the Corvette was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Finally, the other man arrived. He stepped out of the car and I saw two things immediately .One, this was a man who was carrying a terrible burden and two he was drunk. He simply nodded to us in greeting. Eric spoke first.

"Are you prepared to explain?" he directed at the other man.

"Yes."

No more was said as we entered the back door to the club. Music blared out from KDED, the all vampire station. Business was in full swing. Clancy, Eric's third in command eyed us but said nothing. This was a matter for the boss. I followed the men into the office. Eric sat down behind his desk and Cope sat in one of the two chairs in front of it. I began to sit in the other when Eric motioned for me to come to him. He directed me to sit on the arm of the chair while his snaked around me. I suppose this tactic was to make us appear as a unified front.

"Explain." A one-word command.

Cope broke down and began to cry. I could feel Eric's agitation growing. He wanted answers and he wanted them now, yesterday even. I found myself in accord with Eric. I wanted to know what the hell was going on and how in the world we got Pam and Amelia back.

" I was approached by Nathaniel Wilder, who wanted my contracting services for rebuilding a large group of buildings in New Orleans. "

" Wilder? The vampire?? Last I had heard he was still in California. I wonder if De Castro knows he's back here?? " Eric questioned.

Uh oh, this was bad and getting worse by the second.

"Yes. I turned down his offer. He told me I would come around to do his bidding or I would pay for it. I paid him no attention. People make idle threats all the time in my world. It's dog- eat- dog."

"And you think he has your daughter and Pam?" I asked

"I know he does. He called me tonight and told me he had my baby. He said there were two choices. I become vampire or Amelia pays the price and becomes one in my place. Either way I lose. I must choose, my life or my daughter's." Cope stated.

"What??" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"And this involves Pam and I how?" Eric demanded.

" He has plans to take over your area and is using your uh, friend as leverage against you. He's ruthless. He will let nothing stand his way. Now he wants your business and my life. Amelia…" Cope was sobbing in earnest now.

"Carmichael, it would not have mattered if you had negotiated with Wilder. He would have turned you. He knows you have wealth and ties. That alone was enough to make him want you under his control. He's a greedy bastard. He wants my area? We shall see."

I risked a glance at Eric. He was smiling. Oh shit. Fucking vampires and their bullshit politics. I was right in the center of a pissing contest. Just my luck, huh?

"I hope he's prepared to dance with the devil." Eric said as he stood, taking me with him.

Cope just sat there looking at us with his mouth hanging open.

***TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Out." Eric barked.

The older man still sat there in some sort of daze. Maybe he was trying to absorb Eric's words through his alcohol-addled brain. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality, clamored to his feet and made his way to the door.

"When--." Cope spat as the door was slammed in his face.

It was my turn to gape.

"Eric, why did you do that?"

Before I got an answer he brought me against him, stealing my breath. Nothing turned on the warrior in Eric like battle. He was everywhere at once, at a manic pace. Fangs abraded my skin as he made his way southward. I tangled my fingers in Eric's hair as I moaned his name. The next sound I heard were the buttons on my shirt skittering across the office floor. I felt my bra being ripped open and the air hitting my naked breasts. I was wet and ready for him.

"Beautiful. Lover. So Beautiful." I heard him pant.

Eric took my hardened nipple into his mouth and twirled it around and around. I was clasping his hair in my fists, demanding that he give me more.

"Say you want me to fuck you."

"Please. Eric. Now."

"Say it."

He made his way across to the other nipple and proceeded to repeat the process. I was hovering on the edge when he stopped. He was fumbling for the zipper on my jeans. After what seemed like an eternity he finally got them undone. I bicycled them and down my legs and he reached for me. I heard the ripping of silk as my panties were tossed to the floor.

I found myself on the desk on hands and knees. I felt his strong arms wind about me, caressing my breasts again as he lifted me and placed me on the desk. Without warning, Eric plunged long fingers into me and was driving me over the peak.

"Sookie. Say it."

"I want you to fuck me, now!!" I was beyond modesty. I needed to feel his hardness inside me.

I screamed his name as he replaced his fingers with something much larger and much more satisfying. Eric grasped my shoulders and slammed into me with enough force to make my bones rattle.  
He withdrew almost all the way, leaving me empty and wanting. His hands released my shoulders and his right began to tangle in my hair. He was winding it around and around pulling my neck back.

"Eric. Please."

"Please what, Lover?"

"Don't stop."

"As you wish."

He pulled my hair for leverage as he pounded into me again and again. I was blinded with lust and could no longer see, as I reached the pinnacle once more. Only my skin kept me from flying all over the room. Eric's hold on me was like an iron band anchoring me to him. I felt him begin to shudder as he pulled my face around to meet his mouth, and then moved to my neck. His fangs sank into my skin and I had yet another release so sudden I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming his name again. I tasted my own blood, laced with the desire he was inducing within me.  
He slowly unwound his hands from my hair and caressed my back on the downward stroke. He withdrew and left me wanting.

"Was I too rough?" Eric asked, turning me around.

I saw his pupils dilate at the sight of my blood stained lip. I was quickly swept into his arms as his tongue delved inside my mouth. Eric growled, as he tasted my blood again. He slowed his movements and began to trace the outline of my lips. I felt him smile in the kiss.

"I guess not." He replied with a chuckle.

"Um, Eric, what about my shirt??"

He smirked again, somewhat like the cat that had just literally lapped up the cream. He turned to find his jeans on the floor and wiggled back into them. My body quickened again at the sight of his beautiful body being covered. He came back to me, dangling what was left of my panties on his finger.

He wore a sheepish grin that said he was sorry, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. Eric gathered up my clothing then helped me into them. I raised my arms so he could place his shirt on me. As the material drifted over me so did Eric's scent. I was smiling ear to ear, the smile of a woman who has just been ravished by a talented lover. The perv shoved my ripped panties into his pocket and smiled. What in the hell was I going to do with him? He was just awful! I could only roll my eyes. He reached into a closet behind his desk and donned yet another black shirt. The man looked almost as good in his clothes as he did out of them! I had to focus. FOCUS SOOKIE!!

"Okay---what about Pam and Amelia?" I asked before I attacked Eric. He drove me wild!

"Should we contact Felipe about Wilder?"

"No. I am Sheriff. This is _my_ area and I will handle this. Pam is _my_ child."

The determined tone of Eric's voice told me not to argue with him. I could only nod.

"Where do we begin?"

"We start by making a visit to Nathaniel Wilder." He is dangerous Sookie, so when we go there you _**must**_ do as I say."

I wanted to defy him and tell him I could take care of myself, but somewhere in my brain I knew Eric was right. He usually was when it came to vampire bullshit. Damn, damn and double damn, so much for a bath and a book.  
For the second time that night I found myself in the Corvette heading for a place I'd never been.

We pulled up in front of a mansion that had a high wrought iron gate. Before Eric could press the button to announce our presence I saw a figure fleeing across the lawn. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me until I saw the shadows move again.

"Pam! Eric, its _**PAM**_!!"

Eric was out of the car before I could even form another word.

"Master." I heard Pam say before she crumpled to the ground.

The Viking leapt up to clear the fence and moved with lightening speed to reach the heap that was his child on the ground.  
Eric made a keening sound, something akin to a wounded animal, as he gathered Pam to him. It seemed that my soul was being ripped apart at the display of emotion between Master and Child. I felt the pain tear through Eric.  
My heart was hurting for my bonded as I could only stare on the other side of this iron wall that separated us.  
Eric leapt once more, without effort, with Pam in his arms.

"We must go!"

"What about Amelia?"

"Now is not the time. We will regroup and return for the witch. For now we must go. "

Eric was right. Now was not the time. We needed to make sure Pam was okay.

I looked at her. She was pale and limp inside Eric's arms. All along her face and neck burns were visible from silver ropes. Blood was crusted in the corners of her eyes from her tears. I was angry and feeling sorry for Pam all at the same time.

"We must hurry. Can you drive?"

I was making my way around the hood of the car as he spoke.

"Sookie." The tone of his voice stopped me.

He was till holding Pam, the track of a single red tear streamed down his face. I felt my heart crack in my chest. It was unnerving to see him in such pain. Invincible Eric was suffering, and I was feeling it tear through my soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The engine was still purring when I took the wheel. I stole a look at Eric. His profile was downcast in the darkness. I put the car in reverse and gunned it, speeding away into the night. I didn't know where I was driving but I kept going anyway. Finally I broke the silence.

"Where are we going??"

"Dawn is less than two hours away and my home is close. I can protect you and Pam there best."

"I can handle myself Eric, so you just need to take care of Pam."

"So could Pam, now look at her. Sookie, please do not be difficult. I must assure your safety."

It hit me like a punch, silent, swift and deadly. I was in love with Eric. The head over heels, lay down your life, kind of love. My heart cracked a little and I was certainly glad that he couldn't hear my thoughts. He could certainly feel my emotions right now, so I needed to get myself in check. I was shocked at my realization. Dazed and a little frightened at the fact that I was up to my neck, pardon the pun, in vampires again. I focused my attention to a traffic light turning to red. I stared straight ahead. I knew I couldn't bear to look at Eric. Emotions were running high and my instinct was to run---run away and never look back. This time it wasn't that simple.

"Sookie---if this were you..."

The crack in his voice stopped me cold. One glance at him and I knew m y heart was his. His eyes were brimming with red tears, threatening to spill over. I couldn't take anymore. Leaned over and touched my lips to his. I started to cry.

"Do not cry, please--I'll keep you safe. I lo--."

I laid my fingers over his lips. These were words that I was not quite ready to voice and didn't think my fractured heart could stand hearing them either.

"I need directions, Eric. I don't know where you live."

He rattled off directions to his house. I followed them on autopilot, not quite remembering how I made all the stops and turns, but just knowing I was there.

Eric's house was a sprawling Spanish style house in grey. There were large security lights in the front yard, which was of course impeccably landscaped. I expected no less from Eric. He reached into the glove compartment for the garage opener. I guided the Corvette inside and killed the engine. The silence engulfed me.

Eric was out of the car and opening the door of the house before I had time to ask for the key. He reset the security system with barely a pause. I followed him down a hallway into a room with no windows. He placed Pam on the bed. He merely looked at her. His pain was rushing through me and stole my breath. I fought back a sob.

"Will you tend to her while I make some calls?? I think it might be best to let Felipe in on this situation after all."

I simply nodded.

"There's a bathroom across the hall and you should find everything you need in there."

I nodded again and he was gone. I crossed into the bathroom and gathered some wet washcloths. Returning to Pam, I gently removed the dried blood from her face. The marks from her capture were healing rapidly. She moaned and then opened her eyes.

"Sookie? They've got Amelia, but I fought the whole way. I killed four humans!" She managed with a twisted little smile.

"Rest Pam, Eric and I are here. Everything will be okay. Eric will know what to do. Eric always finds a way. He always knows what's best."

She closed her eyes once more.

I got up off the bed to find Eric and jumped because he was standing in the doorway. His arms braced on the doorframe, not moving, just staring at me. His eyes were so soft and inviting. Instead of saying anything he simply took my hand and led me back down the hall.  
He opened another door to a windowless room.

"Stay with me this day? Please. "

He appeared so forlorn and lost I couldn't say no. I had a massive lump in my throat and feared I couldn't speak, so again I just nodded. I'm pretty sure I've never been this speechless in my life.

He reached behind me, locked the door and led me to the gigantic bed that dominated the room. He stood motionless, still looking quite lost. I opened my mouth to speak and was silenced by his lips on mine. I leaned into him and was completely enveloped in the bond. After a few minutes I no longer knew where Eric stopped and I began. I loved him. Startled at the thought I pulled back. I was just a bit too comfortable there in the moment. I was not ready yet to speak the words written on my heart. I needed time to sort all this out for myself. My track record with vamps and love wasn't so good.

"Lie with me? You need to rest and dawn is coming."

"Yes." I answered abruptly, not really trusting myself to not yell out that I loved him.

He walked away, returning with one of his tee shirts of me to wear. He slowly undressed me and replaced my clothing with it. He began to undress and my mouth watered at the sight of his naked perfection. I tamped down my desire and bit my bottom lip. He gave me a fanged grin.

"Careful, Lover, don't draw blood again."

I narrowed my eyes and threw a dirty look in his direction, but I had to smile. He slid into the bed, naked, white skin in an ocean of black, black down comforter, black sheets and black pillows. It was so very Eric, dark and dominant. He held the covers up for me to slide in behind him. I lay down with my back to him and scooted into the nook his body had created. His long arm draped over me, securing me to him. I felt his lips on my ear and then he spoke.

"You will not work tomorrow. I need you with me more than the shifter does."

I shivered at the sound of his voice, low and full of promise in my ear.

"I'm off for the next two days."

"Stay with me?? I need you. I must know you are safe. "

"Yes."

"Good."

I could hear him smiling.

"Sleep now, my Bonded."

A few minutes later Eric got unnaturally still and I knew he was going into down time. My mind was spinning. I was surely in a mess this time. Jesus, Sheppard of Judea!  
I finally surrendered to the darkness and my creature of the night. In Eric's day room, wrapped in a vampire, I slept almost as if I was dead too.

**The SVM story and character belong solely to Charlaine Harris! Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke to the strangest sensation of a tongue tracing the outline of my ear and a nose nuzzling my neck. Then it stopped.  
I opened my eyes and slowly closed them again, not really sure I was seeing what was before me. My big blonde vampire was propped up on one elbow, smiling at me.

"You love me. I knew you loved me my Sookie."

"I, what? I never said that!"

"You did…many times while you were sleeping. So many times."

He smiled, looking smug and flashing fang. Before I thought better of my actions, I rolled atop him and placed the pillow over his face. The whole bed immediately began quaking with Eric's laughter, which infuriated me. Damn--- vampires don't breathe!!

Before I had a chance to relish my anger I found myself laughing and being swept up in Eric's embrace. This man single handedly drove me nuts and made me blissfully happy!! I was especially blissful when his lips claimed mine, mated, consumed and plundered.

"Did you mean it?" his face suddenly serious.

"Mean what?" I was _**SO**_ avoiding having to answer.

"That you love me."

"Oh that? What if I did? Does it change anything?"

"Sookie, Dear One, it changes everything."

"Then, no, I didn't mean it. I don't even remember saying it!"

"You're lying." his smile even smugger than before.

"You are impossible Eric! You drive me insane!"

"But you love me anyway!?"

I was caught, might as well face the music. He was like a dog with a bone. Once an idea had taken root in his head there was NO arguing with him. I decided to cut my losses and come out with the truth. What the hell.... it was only my heart. I answered him without meeting his eyes.

"Yes."

"I KNEW IT!! I knew you loved me!! You love me! Sookie you LOVE me!"

"Eric?"

One word filled with wonder. I had definitely NOT expected him to react this way.

"I love you Sookie. I have always loved you. I fought it at first, was annoyed at my feelings for you. I didn't like having feelings. I told you this. I knew I wanted you underneath me, on top of me, in my bed._ This_ I knew. I didn't like it, but I knew. I even pondered killing you so I could purge you from my system. All in all, I have Hallow and her curse to thank for finally opening my eyes to the happiness you've brought into my existence.  
You love me! "

Eric's joy spilled over to me through our bond. It quieted all the doubt I had been feeling and just filled me with a sense of oneness that I had never experienced. Maybe, it was because no other was Eric. There was only one and this one was mine. MINE. Eric is mine, I thought. Holy cow, I sounded like one of them!  
He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you." I echoed.

The tears I'd been fighting back flowed like a river down my face. He held me closer. I heard his whisper in my ear.

"You are my lover, my life. I will meet the sun before I let any harm come to you. Without you I am empty, lonely, lost. Without you I am not myself. I love you, Sookie."

I was sobbing in earnest now. He loved me?? Simple Sookie Stackhouse, waitress, was in bed with one of the most powerful vampires in Louisiana and he was telling her he was nothing without her. Wow.

He began to caress the inside of my wrist and I knew he was going to bite. Before I felt his fangs break my skin his own wrist appeared before my face.

"Feed from me, I need to know I flow inside you. "

I bit the same instant he did. I could feel him smiling as he drank in my essence. I was gathering strength from him, feeling him pulse through my veins. We were almost as one soul in two bodies.  
Eric licked the wounds he had created to seal them. I reacted in kind, knowing that my saliva didn't have the coagulating effect that his did. It was just closure for me. I could feel his want for me pressed against my thigh. I arched my back and pressed myself closer to him. Eric simply raised one eyebrow.

"Did you want something Lover??" He said with a glint in his eye.

"Eric, please."

"Please, what? Sookie never be afraid of telling me what you want. If you want me to make love to you, simply tell me."

"Eric, make love to me." I whispered, somewhat unsure of voicing my wants to him.  
Then he moved.  
He had rolled on top of me before I had time to draw my next breath. Eric filled me with himself and some hope that I had finally found the one, the one who would put me above all.  
As I was rocked to sweet surrender, I gave up everything to him. I gave him my soul and heart and prayed he was gentle with both of them. As he reached his climax I heard his voice inside my head.

**"****_I love you. You are my life. You save me."_**

I repeated the words out loud.  
Eric gathered me to him and kissed my neck.

"I thought that if we exchanged blood again you'd be able to read my mind. It is not uncommon for Bondeds to have a deeper understanding of each other, but with your gift I hoped it might make us able to communicate on this level."

I shuddered at the thought. I'd had flashes from vampire minds before and it terrified me, but knowing Eric was here to protect me made the idea much easier to grasp.

"I don't know if you'll be able to read all vampire minds or just mine because we're bonded. Cast out and see if you can hear Pam."

I did as he asked and I was startled at the face that I could indeed read Pam's mind. She was rising and was hungry. She was worried about Amelia.

"Eric! I can hear Pam! I can hear her!!"

He simply smiled. He rose from the bed and extended his hand to me. He led me through a door to the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. I would never understand vampires and their fixation with bathing. Eric stopped in front of a massive shower with a crystal clear glass door. It boasted six showerheads running down the interior. He reached in and turned on the water. Almost immediately the whole room began to fill with steam. Eric held open the door and I entered. Eric washed me and I reciprocated. Showers with Eric were quite an experience.

Afterwards, Eric led me through the house. We entered a living room, well equipped with a huge television and black leather furniture. It was here that we found Pam nursing a bottle of Tru Blood. Pam simply gaped at us strolling into the room hand in hand. Then she smiled. I could hear her thinking.

**"****_This is something I so look forward to teasing the Master about. Ha! His weakness for a human! I see the fuss over her and she has become a great ally, but this will provide enough entertainment for the next 200 or 300 years!"_**

I smiled. Eric peered at me quite ponderously, and raised an eyebrow. I simply shook my head and tried to hide a giggle. It didn't work. I snorted.

"Sookie?" A question, a demand and a request.

I gazed up to meet his face again and could no longer contain my laughter. I had tears streaming down my face and as I was doubled, laughing!

"What is going on with you??" Eric asked, as he glanced from Pam back to me.

Pam merely smiled. I was still laughing.

"Ask Pam what she's thinking…." I managed to wheeze out.

He only had to shoot Pam a look before she told him what was on her mind. I finally got myself together, although I was hiccupping quite loudly.

"Do you find this funny, Lover?"

I could only nod. Eric scooped me up and kissed me breathless. He set me back on my feet and I was too dazed to reply. He smiled, his fangs running out quite noticeably.

"I see I have found an effective means of getting your attention and note that you will make retribution. As for you Pam—I'll deal with you later."

He smiled and it faded quickly.

Uh oh---the Master and Commander was back in full force.

"Pam, are you prepared to tell us what happened before we go to Fangtasia?"

"We're going to Fangtasia tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, we must keep up appearances. I am Sheriff. No one will defy me in _**my**_ area without fear of reprisal. After I spoke with Felipe, he told me to handle this "situation" any way I'd like."

He was smiling that smile again. Oh snap.

"I agree with Eric, Sookie, all must seem as normal as possible to keep from raising more suspicions." Pam said with a slight nod.

"So where is Amelia? Is she okay? Have they hurt her?" I wanted to know!

"She had not been harmed when I saw her last. She is scared though being in the hands of humans who have no regard for her and vampires that are using her as a means to get what they want. We were at my house watching a movie when someone crashed through the door. I was struggled with some silly man who obviously doubted my strength. I grabbed his arm and broke it like a twig."

She gave that same little twisted smile and rolled her eyes. Pam and Eric were alike in many ways. Maybe I didn't understand because I had not lived in another world as they had.

"Another cast a silver net over me as I snapped the neck of the one with the broken arm. He was lying quite dead on my kitchen floor. He was bleeding from the mouth, if I recall correctly. I could no longer fight with the silver was burning my skin. I could hear Amelia screaming as she was bound and gagged but I could not help her. We were thrown into a black van and taken to a house, where you found me. I managed to get out of the net while they were moving Amelia and me from room to room. Humans! I hated to leave her behind but I knew Master would know best."

I felt the tears running down my face. I was scared for my friend and even angrier than before. Eric walked up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. I could feel his presence through the bond. He was trying to console me. I gave in to him and relaxed against him.

_"__**Amelia will be returned, safely, my Lover. I assure you." **__**  
**_Eric was in my head.

I didn't trust my real voice or the one in my head so I nodded in agreement. Eric would keep his word.


	6. Chapter 6

****** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. Thank God for her, otherwise where would I be now? No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy my spin on Sookie and the gang! Rated M!! Happy reading! ********

Chapter 6

It was nearing 10 o'clock, almost time for the three of us to go to Fangtasia. I was not looking forward to putting on a show for anyone who would be watching. I had learned much earlier that appearances were everything with the blood–sucking, undead crowd. Life altering decisions for 1000, Alex, was the thought reverberating through my head. With a resigned sigh, I went back to the bedroom to dress for the evening.

I never heard him enter the room. I felt a prickle on my neck before Eric's large hands came to rest on my shoulders. I tensed at his touch.

Eric turned me so he could see my face. He could hear my thoughts and knew I was doubtful and afraid. He seared me right to my soul with a stare. Electric blue eyes burning into mine with certain intent.

"Trust me."

"Eric, I trust you with my life. You value it almost as you do yours." I said with a small smile.  
I meant it as a jest, but he didn't seem to take it as so.

I saw a strange emotion ripple across Eric's face and suddenly every year of his life was reflected in his eyes. He looked exhausted and sad. Almost defeated… something I'd not ever gotten from the Viking. It was totally unnerving. It was almost like hearing a vamp utter "uh oh". Vampires so do not say "uh oh". Shit.

He took a deep breath and I felt it whoosh out across my skin. I was immediately covered in chills.

"Sookie, I value your life far more than mine and that is something that scares the hell out of me. I understand loyalty and desire, but being bonded to you is something foreign. It consumes me, keeps me distracted and on edge. I have the fierce need to protect you but you continue to doubt my feelings for you."

No questions, just simple stating of the truth. So very direct and most definitely Northman personified.

_This_ Eric was almost more than I could stand. He was so much like the Eric that I lay in front of the fire with. So like the one that I spent days loving with my body, heart and mind, only this one knew exactly who he was. And even more so he knew who _I_ was. The pain on his face was immense and immeasurable.

It nearly wrenched my heart from my chest. I wanted to step into his arms and forget about Amelia, Fangtasia and any other vampire. I just wanted to be with him. I wanted to get myself under control and get off this crazy roller coaster we'd been on. I wanted "normal" which was something I'd never have. After all, I was a telepath and my lover was a vampire. Normal had flown out the window quite some time ago.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat surveying the crowd at Fangtasia from Eric's booth. Nothing seemed out of place. Vampires and fang bangers mingled, both hoping for a fix. Drinks were flowing. People danced. The general thought consensus was "sex sex sex". Nothing strange about that considering this _was_ a vampire bar.

Pam flitted around attending to business as usual. No one would ever know from looking at her that she'd eluded capture and torture just yesterday. I envied her ability to recover so quickly. What would I give for the same nonchalance?

"Lover, Relax. No harm will come to you here. Every vampire in this building would glad lay down their life for you."

I felt him settle closer to me and drape his long arm over my shoulders. I leaned into him.

"Everything just feels so undone, Eric. I feel helpless."

He didn't answer, just nuzzled my neck and inhaled. He wrapped me in his arms, not caring if anyone saw. To anyone who was looking in our direction we gave the illusion of a happy couple, which couldn't keep hands off each other. I knew Eric was poised to strike at any given moment. He was wound and ready for action. I could feel it radiating off him. His strength was something I'd never get used to.

"Should we retire for the evening, Dear One? It's plain to see that its business as usual here tonight. Pam and Clancy should be able to handle anything that should arise."

Eric's words belied some semblance of boredom but his demeanor said otherwise. He knew danger was lurking. He felt it just as strongly as I did. I stifled a yawn for any on lookers.

"I'll consider that a yes." He smiled. It never reached his eyes. He was on full alert.

I slid out of the booth, stretching a little. Eric moved behind me. I could feel his eyes appreciating the view as I walked. I couldn't help but blush at the thoughts moving through him. Apparently other things were also on alert. The guy was incorrigible, insatiable and he was mine. With a wide smile, I added more sway to my steps. As I reached to open the back door, he splayed his hands across my hips and moved against me. He wasted no time letting me feel the strength of his erection. His hands ran up my front as he continued his ascent. He moved my hair away from my neck. His fangs dragged across the tender flesh there. I moaned his name. I could feel him, hard and throbbing against me. Eric was _always_ ready for action.

"Shall I take you here, Lover?" he murmured.

Fangs scraped the other side of my neck. I was panting for Eric. I had somehow lost my cool in all the teasing, but was damn sure the winner, no doubt. I was eager to claim my prize. I knew that anyone could walk in on us at any moment and that every vamp on in the building could smell sex in the air. I was beyond caring. I wanted my Viking and I wanted him now! I turned in his arms and backed him against the door. His eyes widened at my aggression, then he smiled, fangs exposed. I placed my hands on either side of his face and traced the outline of his lips with a questing tongue. He opened his mouth to admit me, as I took the time to lick his left fang.

I saw the tethers of his desire stretch and snap in an instant.

He quickly spun me. I found my back pressed against the door as he was lifting me. His frantic hands pushed up my dress, gave a brief tug on the thong I was wearing and plunged two fingers into me without hesitation. I immediately shattered into a billion sparkling pieces at his touch. He crushed my mouth to his to keep me from screaming my release to anyone within hearing. The other room was filled with beings that would be driven into a feeding frenzy at the thought of him taking me here. Eric silenced me with his masterful tongue, dipping into the depths of my mouth. I was so blinded with lust and want that I barely registered his hand sliding down the length of my leg. He wrapped it around his waist. In the next second Eric slid into my wetness. My eyes were drawn up to meet his. He was peering into my very center, urging to ride it out, to come for him. He pounded into me at a frantic pace, making the pleasure build until it was more than I could contain. It was a jarring ride that I knew somewhere in the back of my mind I'd pay for later, but in the moment I only knew Eric and his overwhelming desire for me. I felt Eric filling, stretching, and claiming me. I gasped for breath as he reached between our bodies and circled my nub with his thumb. I tensed around him, gripping him tight, ready to peak, yet again. Eric lowered his head to my neck and bit. He thrust intently once more. I climaxed and went boneless as he fed. Almost the instant my blood filled his mouth, he emptied into me.

"Sookie!" His voice was deafening inside my head.

I grasped his shoulders and felt like I'd just been skydiving without a parachute. The fall was nothing short of amazing. He leaned into me, still nestled inside. I was panting, struggling for breath. I'm glad my legs were wrapped around his waist, for otherwise I would have been on the floor.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It's quite erratic."

I could hear him smiling through his words.

"Baby, after that ride, I'm surprised my heart is still beating." my words were slow and breathless.

He raised his eyes to meet mine. His pride in pleasing me was shining through. Eric kissed the tip of my nose and withdrew. I could only sigh at being empty. He righted his clothes, then mine. I reached down and took his hand as he opened the door to the employee parking lot. He ushered me out into the night, headed for the Corvette. Before we reached the car six snarling vampires surrounded us. I let out a shriek.

"Well hello…" I heard Eric say. He chuckled! He freaking chuckled!!

They moved closer. Without a sound Pam and Clancy joined the fracas. Pam tossed a sword to Eric, which he caught without a glance. She and Clancy donned weaponry quite similar. I was shoved between the three of them. I never saw Eric move, for that matter, I never saw _an_y of them move. Someone did though; it was somewhat evident, when blood sprayed across my face and something came to rest against my shoe. I risked a peek at the ground next to my foot. A head stared up at me, with a surprised expression upon its face. Its eyes widened in disbelief. I screamed. The world went black.

TBC~~


	7. Chapter 7

****** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. Thank God for her, otherwise where would I be now? No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy my spin on Sookie and the gang! Rated M!! Happy reading! ********

Chapter 7

My brain was trying to escape my skull, or worse maybe I was dead. I forced open my eyes, fighting the pain, the waves of nausea and immediately saw Pam.

Okay, so I wasn't dead. Wait… was I undead?? Would there be pain if I were?

"Pam??"

I croaked, hoping for answers.

"Sookie… you're awake. Are you feeling okay?? You took quite a spill out there."

What?? I had fallen?? What had happened?? Of their own accord my eyes fluttered closed. Everything came flooding back. I remembered sexcapades against the door and walking into the parking lot. I remembered the attack. The head. Gross, I _**so**_ remembered the head.

"Eric?" The word was filled with panic.

Where was Eric? My heart literally stopped in fear for my Bonded. Please don't let him be hurt or worse, definitely dead.

"Oh, the Master is fine. He's in the basement, um, entertaining, one of our, unannounced guests. I am to inform him when you regained consciousness. He was quite worried, but business is well, business."

Vampires. Ugh.

"Pam, what in the hell happened? How did I end up here? "

"You'll enjoy this story, Sookie." Pam said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Somehow I really doubt that." I murmured under my breath.

"Do you remember the ambush?"

I nodded. The image of the head against my shoe was burned into my brain. Ick.

"When you were between the three of us, your safety was assured, until a vampire leapt into Clancy, throwing you into me, and I clocked you over the head."

The last part came out so fast I barely registered the words. Pam smiled sheepishly.

"The heat of battle, I'm sorry."

I began to laugh, hysterically. Tears were streaming down my face. The pain in my head finally ended my moment of madness.  
Pam faced me with her hands on her hips, as if awaiting an explanation.

"Glad to know that the sight of a dismembered head wouldn't cause me to faint. I never thought I was that kind of girly-girl."

Pam threw back her head and laughed.

"You'll make a marvelous vampire when Eric turns you."

The thought of being turned into a vamp didn't sit well with me, but the thought of Eric _deciding_ to turn me was even more disturbing. Pam made it sound like I had no choice in the matter. Surely my Viking vamp thought more of me than that. Wait. Damn, it _**was**_ stubborn, bossy, "I know best" Eric Northman. Would he bring me over without my consent? Did I want to be a vampire? I know before I'd protested the very idea, but now…. I was wavering. Damn Eric Northman. What had he done to me??

I jumped off my train of thought. Now was not the time for my personal Waterloo.

I shot Pam a dirty look.

"Just so you know, should I decide to become vampire, it will be _**my**_ choice, not Eric's. I still control _**my**_ life. Don't underestimate me."

" Do not underestimate the Master, Sookie. He will protect you at any cost, even if it means ending your human life. Know that." 

After delivering that line she left me.

It was 4 in the morning; the club had closed hours earlier. I wondered out through the darkened bar, searching for the door downstairs. Finally, I found, then opened it and crept down a narrow stairwell, picking up on Eric's thoughts as I descended. He was seething. I could hear it in his voice as he spoke. Malice, laced with promise was dripping from every single consonant and vowel. He was quite terrifying, but magnificent, lethal and beautiful. My heart quickened.

"Know that your death is certain. You came here to my place of business, attacked my child, my Bonded and me. Oh yes, for that you will die. That is fact. How or when is up to you."

I crept closer to Eric's torture chamber, better known as the basement of Fangtasia. So many thoughts bombarded me that I was taken aback at the force of them. Eternity with Eric. Forever. It wasn't just something spoken; it was a possibility. Of course, it meant giving up the sun, children and eating. Those all seemed to be so tiny in the big scheme of things. It meant never having the fear of Eric leaving me due to disease or an accident. Gran had been so excited about the idea of Bill and I together, so surely she wouldn't mind me _**becoming**_a vampire. Get it together Sookie!! Gah!

I stepped from the shadows. Eric had known I was there, but the second his eyes saw my face he lost the angry look. He, in fact, looked quite concerned.

"Lover, are you well?"

I smirked "I'm a Stackhouse, it'll take more than a dismembered head and a fall to keep me down. Are you getting anything from this jerk?"

"Nothing. He refuses to speak so, I was waiting for you to apply your singular talent." He winked at me.

"_**I thought you wanted to save that, um, talent for you, Lover."**_

I shot to Eric's mind.

He growled in response. "_**Oh you have no idea. I'd kill another male for looking at you. Later, Sookie, I'll demonstrate if you still have a doubt in your hard head."**_

I blushed hotly, and then went to stand before the other vampire.

He was a dark haired man, who looked to be in his early twenties. His green eyes blazed with indignation, hatred smoldered in the depths. He was chained to a plain wooden chair with silver ropes, simple, but most effective, with the undead.

"Where is Amelia?"

I got no response, no indication that I'd even spoken. He stared straight ahead.

"Okay Buddy, we'll play this my way then. If you don't tell us what we want to know, my boyfriend here is gonna beat you to a bloody pulp and then you'll be tossed outside like the garbage you are to be greeted my the sun."

I had waited tables and dealt with stubborn drunks for years. This was child's play. Ha, apparently this guy had never met Jason Stackhouse!

"Oh you're a tough guy aren't ya? You're not scared of the sun or my big Viking vampire boyfriend?"

Eric stood against the wall, ankles crossed, watching with a grin. He was obviously enjoying the show. Sookie Stackhouse, Vampire Interrogator. Watch me go!

The nameless vampire suddenly spoke.

"Kill me. You'll never get anything from me, you pathetic human bitch." He spat then lunged forward. Big mistake. Eric was on top of him, a knee against his throat, pinning him, before I could even react.

"I will quite enjoy hearing you scream as I tear you limb from limb."

Eric was smiling. He meant every syllable. The menacing tone of his voice made me weak in the knees.

"Sookie are you ready?"

I stepped forward and placed my hand on the vampire's arm. My gift worked better when I was touching the person to be read. He struggled and tried to squirm away from my touch, but with Eric on top of him it was impossible. The vampire appeared calm, but inside the he was a wreck. Fear radiated through him. Strange, his fear was not of the Norse vampire holding him down, but that of Nathaniel Wilder. He knew if he returned with the news he had failed to eliminate Northman and the woman that he would face a fate far worse than anything he would suffer here.

I probed deeper into his mind. Finally, I found the information I needed. Amelia was being held in a warehouse on State Street. Wilder was going to turn her tomorrow night if Carmichael didn't agree to the terms of his arrangement. He planned to turn her regardless. She would be moved back to Wilder's estate tonight.

Thankfully, I didn't have to relay anything to Eric aloud. He was reading every thought I had. The bond was astounding at times and most useful at others.

Eric eased off the other vamp and dusted off his hands as if he'd touched something vile.

"Go. Return to your Maker. Tell him I will bring death and destruction if Amelia Broadway is not released by nightfall. Also, know King of Louisiana condones any decision I make in this matter."

Eric reached down on the floor, picked up a pair of thick gloves and then unwound the silver chains, setting the other vamp free.

"Go!" Eric roared. The other man fled. Well now, it seemed he feared the Northman after all.

"Do you think he will deliver the message?" I asked.

"Of course, then he will be killed. Wilder will be ready for us, but that is what we want. "

He held out his hand and I grasped it. Eric pulled me into his embrace. Laughter made his body quake under my ear.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Vampire Interrogator? I do love you."

"Well, I thought the idea of my big, bad vampire Sheriff boyfriend would at least scare the guy a little! Vampires are so damn unpredictable. I'll never understand you at all." I spoke into Eric's broad chest.

"Unpredictable? We vampires? That leads me to ask about some rather interesting thoughts I heard from you earlier."

I simply laid my fingers across his lips, then placed my own there.

"Nice try." He said and pulled away.

I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed him with everything I had.

"Okay, Dear One, I relent for now, but know this conversation is far from over." He leaned down and kissed my lips. He had definitely mastered the art of kissing; in fact he made my toes curl.

"Let's go home, Eric."

He took my hand and led me out into the dark.

Eric and I remained silent on the drive to his place. I was consumed with thoughts of forever. It was fairly base decision. Live or die. Black or white. Yes or no. Damn. So simple, yet so complicated. It was my life I was considering. I knew my vampire could hear everything that was running through my head so I began to sing Battle Hymn Of The Republic in my head.

Eric burst out laughing.

"It won't work Sookie. I already know. I won't rush you for a choice. Time is on my side."

I could only stare at him. When did the Sheriff become so understanding? Unshed tears burned my eyes. Damn, how I loved this man and nothing was quite as beautiful as Eric when he laughed. Well, maybe Eric when he loved.

I could hear him thinking about the words we had exchanged. He was determined not to push me, but he wanted me to hurry and choose. I could feel the turmoil inside him. Eric Northman was not used to being powerless. The ability to choose for me was in his hands but he wanted the choice to join him in immortality to be mine and mine alone. The intensity of his feelings made me reel. Why was I so special? Damn fairy blood. It all came down to the blood.

"Sookie. You're making my head hurt. No more thinking tonight. For the record, it's so much more than you being part fey. I've assured you of this many other times."

He parked the car and came around to open my door. He never ceased to amaze me. I could have forever trying to figure out the enigma that is Eric Northman. DAMN! I was thinking again.

Eric frowned and led me into the house. He paused at the open bedroom door. He turned, scooped me up and carried me to the bed. He left me only for a moment to light several scattered candles. He returned to me, his white marble skin beautiful in the glow. He claimed my lips tenderly and began to undress me. Before long, we were both naked on the cool black sheets. Eric was braced above me. His smile was pure passion and desire as he spoke.

"Tonight I worship your body Lover, and know that I would bow to this altar for an infinity."

"Alltid, mitt min älskare. Alltid." He whispered in my ear, and then made us one.

This must be Valhalla. I basked in the after glow of our loving and was still smiling as I sank into deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

All the SVM characters belong to Charlaine Harris—I just wanted to play with Eric ;) Happy reading!

Chapter 8

I was on the beach, hand and hand with Eric. Moonlight reflected off the sea like glass. He drew me into the surf lapping at our ankles. At his urging, I folded my legs around his waist allowing him to carry me further into the swirling ocean. The water was up to Eric's chest when he halted. He fastened his mouth to mine. His tongue matched the motion of the waves surrounding us, sweeping in and out of my mouth like the tide. I could feel his hardness grinding against me. My blood was humming at the thought of making love to him. He was my very own force of nature.

Eric was so much like the water. He was still and calm on the surface, but a churning maelstrom below. He was full of emotions I never knew he possessed. I thought he was made of cold, hard stone, incapable of feeling, but he had shown me he was not quite so simple. There was love in him…. love in him for me. Only for Sookie. He suddenly stopped kissing me and fear came over his face. The sun was peaking over the horizon, rising too quickly to run for shelter.

"Sookie… I love you!!"

"Eric! No!! Please don't leave me!!"

I watched Eric crumble, piece-by-piece until there was nothing left of my beloved. The pain of loss immobilized me. I couldn't breathe as a gigantic wave crashed over me, pushing me under. I didn't fight. I closed my eyes and succumbed to the darkness around me and spoke his name one last time. The water took me over. I was drowning.

I awoke with a start. My throat burned from the salty water. It was so damn real. Eric was there, his arm and leg thrown over me. Cold sweat drenched me as I was shivered from head to toe. The clock on the wall told me that it was not yet dark, but it was close. I slid nearer to him and laid my head on his chest. I just needed to breathe, so I raised my head to see his face, relaxed in sleep. He was my undoing. My hands were shaking as I traced one fine brow, his long sweeping lashes. His sapphire eyes opened to stare into mine. I knew in that instant all thinking was over. I would never survive losing Eric. We were blood bonded. His life force was entwined with mine. He flowed through my veins just as I did through his, yin to yang.

"Eric." I whispered, the tears almost strangling me. I cleared my throat and continued. "I have decided."

(In Eric's P.O.V)

"I have decided."

Her voice rang inside my head. She hadn't shouted the words, but their echo made it's way around in my skull. My cold lifeless heart felt warm for the first time in a millennium. It was in Sookie's palm in that moment. God, does she have any idea how I feel about her? I need her like I need blood to live. She _was_ life. _**My life**_**.** She is the ray of sun in my midnight world. A human humbled the fearless Viking warrior. I was shuddering on the inside, awaiting her next words. I teetered on the edge of heartbreak or euphoria.

"And?"

I would not force her hand. This would be her decision. I would honor it. It may kill me, but without honor there is nothing. If I had to breathe, I would have been holding it, no doubt. Fuck, speak woman. Tell me. Please tell me you'll join me in an endless night. Damn, I sounded like a girl. I didn't care. My existence hedged on mere words, Sookie's words.

" I want you to turn me."

It came out of her mouth in a rush. My soul was rejoicing. I hid my reaction from her, even pulling out of the bond as much as I could. I would not influence her on this. I would play Devil's Advocate.

"Sookie, there's no return from this. Are you certain?"

" You don't want me?" Her face crumpled and she began to cry.

Odin! I couldn't stand to see her cry. I would give her gold mines and diamonds if she'd promise to never to cry again.

"Do I want you? Stubborn woman. You are mine. Today, tomorrow and forever, I will always want you. Human or vampire, you are mine.

"Eric."

The way she said my name made me want to drive into her until she saw stars. I wanted to bury myself to the hilt and stay there. Joined to Sookie forever. Forever. She was giving me forever. My soul stirred. If indeed I still had a soul. I had never mentioned it to her, but I thought of her impeding death often. She was so fragile, so human. I feared rising each night only to find her bleeding and broken. I was a warrior, something to be feared and the thought of losing her drove me to my knees with grief. This was my terror. In my slumber, I dreamt of her growing frail and old, then slipping away into sleep and never waking. This was best. This was right. She and I wrapped in the blanket of eternity.

I had many words on the tip of my tongue, so instead of speaking I held her close. Her face was still wet from her tears. How the mighty have fallen. I had taken the plunge headlong and never looked back.

I had lived for myself for a millennium, but now I would live for her, only for Sookie.

Sookie's POV

I had just sealed my fate. This was my destiny. I was made to stand beside him. So many things in my life suddenly clicked into place. Growing up I'd always felt like a freak. I terrified my parents, shunned boyfriends and annoyed my co-workers. This disability I had warped my future, but here it was, laid out before me and making perfect sense. I was meant for this man, this vampire, who loved me and accepted me for me. He was my future. My life.

Eric was glowing with happiness. I could feel it humming through the bond. It was so strong, warming me like sun on my skin. He was mine. I wondered what it would be like for us after my becoming. Would I still love him as strongly? Would our bond fade? Bill had told me that vampire unions didn't last very long. My head was spinning. My choice was made, etched in stone, but I still had much to learn. There was so much to consider. The wheels of my mind were flying. Sensing my turmoil, Eric took my face in his hands, pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, his fathomless blue eyes still burned into mine. The intensity reflected there startled me.

"Lover, ask what you desire to know."

I began speaking rapidly, tossing question after question at him. Honestly, I expected him to lose his patience with my curiosity. Eric was beside me stroking my hand; giving me the peace of mind that I craved, while answering all the questions I had burning in my brain.

I had discovered in my quest for knowledge that vampire unions _**could **_indeed last as long as the vampire's lives. Bill Compton had been wrong about that and so many other things it seemed. Our bond was for infinity and would not fade, but could become stronger. I was floored as I began to assimilate all the facts being thrown at me. There was one question I didn't want to ask. I couldn't make myself say the words. He knew I was keeping something inside.

"Is there anything else?"

I bit my lip and turned my face from his.

"Yes." I whispered.

I was worried about the pain. The pain of my first death, the pain that would give me immortality, that was heavy on my mind at the moment. Eric knew I couldn't speak my biggest fear, so he reached inside my thoughts and brought it out into the light.

"I will make it as painless as possible Lover. You will only feel the sting of my bite, then cold. You will sleep, deeply. I will be there with you the entire time. When you rise, I will be by your side. I swear this. I will be at your side from the first night and every one following. You will be exquisite, beautiful and mine, for always."

" Let's not forget lethal and blood thirsty. Maybe I can finally take you in a fight." I smirked.

"Oh really? The student wishes to take on the teacher? How about a demonstration, if you will, Dear One? Make your move."

He smiled like the predator he was. It made my stomach flip-flop as I knew where this lead. This would end with me on my back, Eric on top, clothes strewn about, struggling to breathe, oh yeah, I was game. I lowered my gaze, licked my lips and spoke.

"Be gentle, I'm still human. I won't waste my breath telling you to play fair. Let the games begin."

No sooner than the words had left my mouth, I launched myself at Eric. I landed solidly against his chest and tried to pin him down with my knees and arms. He laughed, tossed me off him and then caught me without effort. I found myself imprisoned in his arms. It was like being wrapped in velvet-covered titanium. He now lay on top of me surveying my topography. I struggled to free my hands, which were manacled in one of his above my head. Eric grinned down at me, trailing his free hand down the front of my body. His pupils were dilated with pure lust as another kind of assault began. Heat flooded me from head to toe at his gaze. I could almost come from just the look on his face. Wetness trailed down my inner thighs as he devoured me with his eyes. It was a delicious eye fuck. The feeling of Eric sheathing himself inside me could only rival it.

Still holding my hands hostage, he made his way to my mouth, his other hand lazily circling my nipple, driving me into madness. I tried to bite his him, to spur him to action and end this delicious torture. He nipped my lip, and then licked my neck. My eyes rolled back into my head and I gave myself to him. I had no fight left in me; it had been replaced by pure, undiluted desire. I arched my back, closing my eyes, filling against his hand, and then opened my legs to welcome him. He was so hard pressing against my leg and at the moment I was desperate to have him pressed _**into**_ me. Eric took his time laving one nipple, then the other. I was going to spontaneously combust! The flames of lust were consuming me. I was on the cusp of screaming out in frustration when he tilted my hips up to meet his mouth. His questing tongue speared into me while his thumb danced over my nub. I gripped his hair. Stars appeared inside my eyelids when I reached my orgasm. My body was wracked with spasm after spasm. I was still reeling from the intensity when Eric bit into my inner thigh, driving me over the edge again. I was freefalling into oblivion. My eyes flew open when he drove himself inside me. I was filled to capacity and then some. I cried out at the force of his thrusts. The pleasure was spiked with pain and it was taking me over.

I could feel Eric tensing inside me, trying to gain control. He was not ready to end it just yet. He withdrew suddenly and quickly repositioned me on my hands and knees. I was open and exposed, waiting for him to hammer into me. Eric ran his hand up the length of my spine and then down. He was toying with me and I was writhing, needing him to finish what he had started. He reached between my legs and swirled his finger around my center. I tensed, ready to fall over the peak again when he stopped. He turned my head to kiss my lips. I tasted my own fluids on his mouth. His desire laced with mine. It drove me insane with need for him.

"Eric." I ground out, my teeth clenched.

He entered me from behind, pounding into me relentlessly. I wanted this. I wanted Eric to lose control with me. I needed him to treat me like I wouldn't break. He gathered my hair around his fist, snapping my neck back. The pain and pleasure increased ten fold. Orgasm ripped through me once again. I rode it out as I was ridden. Eric growled and tensed behind me. His seed shot out, filling me and he collapsed.

I was pinned under Eric's weight; it was hard to breathe, so I didn't. I saw stars again as I floated away.


	9. Chapter 9

*** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. Thank God for her, otherwise where would I be now? No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy my spin on Sookie and the gang! Rated M!! Happy reading! ********

Chapter 9

"Lover?"

I heard Eric speaking, but it seemed so far away. I was disjointed and not quite in my body. Still quivering from his attentions, I wanted to languish in the moment. Feeling him still inside me, I clenched my inner muscles and he immediately grew rigid. I stayed in the place between wakefulness and dreams while Eric made love to me again. Knowing that my residence here was only temporary, I wanted to savor it.

"Sookie, we have much to attend to."

I wanted to pout and cry, but knew it was no use. Eric was right. Tonight was the night Amelia was to be set free. I could feel deep in my bones that it would not go smoothly. There was about to be full on war and the Viking was plunging headlong into battle. I rose from the bed and stretched, giving Eric an eyeful. I heard him growl low in his throat and was drenched by wave of desire coming through the bond. I turned my head slightly to see him over my shoulder. I had his full attention, so I crooked my finger at him. He was with me in a heartbeat, his front against my back. It was hard to function when he was this close.

"You are an insatiable wanton, Lover. I find that quite favorable."

He raised an eyebrow. I licked my lips an instant before his found my ear.

"Know that when all this with the witch is said and done, you will be at my mercy. I will have you begging, pleading, and needing me."

I shivered as his words were etched into my memory. I could hardly stand the thought of having to wait to be one with him again. However, the niggling at the back of my mind was forcing my attention to the present, to Amelia. She needed us.

"Idle threats will get you nowhere, Mr. Northman, but promises like that will get you everywhere."

The last word exited my mouth on somewhat of a moan because Eric was doing something positively wicked to my ear with his tongue.

"Sookie…"

He broke away, leaving me frustrated. Apparently one of us was still capable of rational thought. I was long gone, past caring about more than the moment when Eric and I were two halves of the same person. When did I become the sex fiend in this relationship?

"Shower. We must shower and prepare."

I let out a sound of disgust that earned a chuckle from Eric. He took my hand and led me to the shower.

* * *

We emerged a scant ten minutes later, only to find Pam poised for action. She was dressed in head to toe black. For once, I saw her for what she really was: a cold-blooded hunter, a dealer of death. I was about to join those ranks. I hedged for a moment then shelved the idea. The last thing I needed was to have Eric on my ass about my doubts. I was full of them.

"Pam, make the call."

Eric's voice was so low I barely heard him. I could only stand and await the next plan of action. I was out of my league. This was their forte, not mine. Battle, death and destruction: Eric and Pam were made for it. I was just a waitress. Pam picked up a cordless phone and punched in the number for Wilder.

"Has she been freed?"

Simple and direct, that was our Pam. Her lips curved up in to menacing smile, fangs down.

"You just signed your death warrant."

The dial tone buzzing was so loud even I heard it. I looked at Pam, trying to read her face. I found nothing there but battle lust. I then turned to Eric. His face was too, quite unreadable. His thoughts were jumbled and red.

"Okay, human here, I need explanations."

"They said if we wanted the girl we had to come get her." Pam said quietly.

"Come and get her we shall. Call the others. I will not be caught with my pants down." Eric spoke.

I giggled. The thought of Eric with his pants down at that moment was hysterical. Even Pam was grinning.

"I am glad to be of some amusement to you ladies."

His tone no longer worked with me. Big, bad Northman was all bark and no bite, where I was concerned anyway.

"Thank you for providing the laughs, Baby, but don't we have vamps to dust?"

I was becoming too cheeky for my own good. Eric's expression said he was in total agreement.

"_**Remember my earlier promise, Lover." **_ His voice came into my head.

I immediately sobered. I didn't want to push him too far tonight. I knew he was already on edge. We all were. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Alright Sheriff, what's the plan?" I asked with trepidation.

"Ambush, attack and recover."

I rolled my eyes. Thanks for the details there, Captain Obvious. I was becoming annoyed with Eric for keeping me in the dark about the rules of engagement. Then my annoyance rounded on me. When did I become so damn dependent of Eric? I'd always done things my way. I could take care of myself and had been doing so for quite some time. I didn't need this shit from him. He was always berating me about not giving all I had; well it was time to turn the tables. I didn't want to have this discussion in front of Pam, but it couldn't wait. I needed him to see me as an equal.

"Eric, we need to talk."

"Sookie. Later." He dismissed me with a wave.

I was livid and tears of anger pricked my eyes.

"Now, Eric."

My words apparently conveyed something to both of the vampires because Eric looked shocked and Pam looked amused that someone would speak to him in his own haughty tone.

I walked from the room, hoping with everything inside me that the big oaf I was in love with would follow. Men were just so dense sometimes.

I felt, rather than heard, Eric's approach. His confusion was evident. I stopped and rounded on him. He actually looked startled.

"You have to stop excluding me. Stop treating me like a child."

"Stop acting like one."

Intense rage shaded my whole world in red. I couldn't even fathom the words to tell Eric where to get off. Who in the hell did he think he was? I was not one of his fucking minions. I would not do as I was told. He knew I wouldn't heel. He had said it himself!

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to be dragged into your schemes, into the danger. I always end up the loser in these situations and you have the nerve to tell me to stop acting like a child? Who the FUCK do you think you are?"

"Do not say something in anger you will regret." He advised quietly.

Eric was not helping his cause; in fact I was having mental images of tearing his head off and kicking it like a football. I was so consumed with anger and I wasn't sure how much longer I could contain it. Mount Sookie was about to erupt.

"You are not my father, my husband or my owner!" Venom laced every single word.

"No, I do not own you, but I am your Bonded. I do what I do to protect you. I do not mean to make you feel slighted. I do it for your own protection."

His words were creeping in. I understood what he was saying, but it didn't help. I was fit to be tied and some things just had to be said. I took a calming breath before I spoke.

"Eric, I didn't buy that tired ass line when I was a child and I damn sure refuse to buy it now. I have never asked you for anything. I never wanted your wealth. I don't want to be a kept woman. I can make my own way. I am in charge of my life. Never forget that. I will and can take care of myself. I am still my own person, human or vampire. If indeed I still become vampire."

He winced. I had hit him where it hurt. I knew it was a low blow but I wasn't above fighting dirty. Hell, Eric Northman had probably invented the concept. I was about to give up everything for him. Everything.

"Have you reconsidered?" His voice was husky with emotion.

The weight of his words was nearly enough to quench my mood. I was torn between my feelings for him and what I knew had to be done. I wanted to go to him, hold him close, erase his pain and worry, but I would regret not saying everything I needed to when I had the chance. After this night, neither one of us may never have the opportunity again. So many things were riding on this one moment. Forever was a mighty long time to live with "what ifs". Surely he realized that.

Eric had once accused me of running from problems in my relationship with Bill, so here I was confronting this head on. Grief and sadness assailed me through the bond; they were Eric's emotions. He wasn't going to make this easy on me, but I refused to be placated. My anger was slowly leaking out of me like a deflated balloon. There was no room for error here. We were gambling with our lives. Well, with my life anyway.

"No, Eric. I still want nothing more to spend all my days, uh, well, nights, with you, but you've got to stop handling me with kid gloves. I've endured my share of bumps and bruises. I'm not going to break. I am not fine china, I'm a woman."

" Just listen to yourself! Yes, you could be broken, so fucking easily and you're _**m**_y woman. That makes a massive difference. It would be simple to end your life. That is my nightmare. You underestimate just how fragile you are. Sookie, until you are vampire you are susceptible to so many dangers. Do you understand what losing you would do to me? You refuse to see reason. Protecting you is my goal. You are so stubborn."

Hilarious—Eric Northman calling me stubborn. Yeah, that was the pot calling the kettle black. Now we were _**both**_angry and hurt. This was not how I wanted this to go. Another fine mess I'd gotten into. Neither one of was backing down. We were at an impasse. He raked his hands through his hair and paced before me like a lion. All the pacing was making me nervous. My mind was whirring. It was so difficult to imagine someone besides Eric meaning so much to well, Eric.

"Baby, stop pacing." At my endearment he paused.

One of us had to end this. I would bend. I would bend or we would break. The thought of Eric and I broken was much larger than any argument I had. Tonight something much bigger than us was in motion. Both of us needed to focus. It wasn't smart to rage out into the night with this heavy in our hearts. So I bent. No one ever said being in a relationship was easy.

"Northman, I don't know what you've done to me. I'm emotional, reckless, plunge head first into danger and I feel so damn helpless."

He chuckled and said, " You've always been reckless. I've worried for quite sometime you'd get yourself killed."

"That's not even fair, mister. All the danger I've been dragged into was a direct result of my association with vampires."

He knew I was right, but wasn't ready to secede. "If you had listened to me—"

"Save it. That was then, this is now. Everything has changed. You and I are together now. We have to start listening to each other. It's all or nothing. You know this. So no more of the cave man attitude?"

"Cave man? Please. I am a Viking, well over one thousand years old, Sookie. Give me some credit. Dragging you around by your hair could have its advantages though." He leered at me and smiled.

"Of all the pig headed things for you to say. What am I going to do with you?"

My heart skipped a beat. What was my life before him?? Could I even remember? Did I want to?

He stepped toward me, took me in his arms and placed his chin on top of my head. I was in a vampire cocoon.

"Put up with me. You love me."

"Jesus knows you're exasperating, but yes, I love you."

"Exasperating? Me? I am a paragon of patience and virtue." He said with mock innocence.

"Eric, my bullshit meter is reading that as false."

Eric bellowed with laughter and it soothed me.

"I cannot hide anything from you, Bonded."

"Remember that for future reference and all will be fine."

"Are we settled then?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. I have the need to dismember something. Let's go for the witch."

I rolled my eyes.

I followed Eric back into the living room to get Pam. She was smiling.

"I told you to read more Dear Abby to avoid these kinds of things." She quipped.

Pam loved nothing more than having something over Eric's head. He only sent her a dirty look.

"Are we going to go now? I need to rip something apart."

Damn vampires.


	10. Chapter 10

*** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. Thank God for her, otherwise where would I be now? No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy my spin on Sookie and the gang! Rated M!! Happy reading! ********

Chapter 10

A short time later there was an undead congregation at Fangtasia.

Eric and Pam were barking orders left and right. I was having flashbacks from the Witch War. Thank god this time Eric was in his right mind and in full command mode. It seemed that every vampire I'd ever come in contact with was in the club. Well, let me rephrase, the ones that were still among the living anyway. Even Bill was there. His cool eyes kept shifting to me making me uneasy.

I couldn't afford any more distraction tonight. I didn't want to be a coward, but I didn't want confrontation either. There was just too much pain between Bill and I. I knew he still cared for me and that made it hurt so much worse. He hated the idea of Eric and I together, but I could say in Eric's defense that he had always been honest with me. Bill lacked that same luxury. Betrayal was a bitter taste in my mouth as I recalled my relationship with William Compton. He had gotten close to me on orders from Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne LeClerq. The queen had learned from my cousin Hadley of my gift and wanted my services loyal only to her. So, Bill walked into Merlotte's and the rest was history.

When the ugly truth came to light my life was turned upside down. I had been staked, gone undercover and killed Bill's maker, just to have my trust thrown back into my face. Eric had made Bill tell me the facts and for that he would never forgive Eric. I would never forgive Bill, so that put them on even ground. I would always have a soft spot in my heart for my first love, but that was where it came to an end. There would never be anything between Bill and I again. Bill had sworn his feelings for me were genuine, but there was too much doubt. I wouldn't be with a man I couldn't trust. Bill and I had been on decent terms but I knew he wasn't happy that I had chosen Eric over him. Northman had made it known that I was under his full protection. Every vampire in his area was under strict orders to make my safety a priority. This edict had been passed down from Felipe De Castro, the king, but Eric had enforced it with an iron fist. I didn't particularly enjoy being the center of all this attention, but I knew I was protected. That was slightly comforting.

Eric must have felt my unease, because he appeared at my side.

"Should I just end him and be done with it? I wouldn't have to make payment to his maker. It would barely be a slap on the wrist to end this for you."

I had to smile. I knew he was deadly serious, but it warmed me inside. I leaned into him.

"Eric, you can't go around staking people. I do appreciate the thought though."

I would never get used to a thousand year old vampire pouting. Eric had mastered that trait. He looked like a sexy, sullen, Swede god. I wanted to kiss the contempt right off his face. So I did. I pulled him down to me. He smiled and I saw fang. Eric enjoyed showing the other vampires who I belonged to, as if there was really any doubt. After giving me a kiss that made my head spin Eric released me then looked at Bill. He growled. The look on his face just screamed "I dare you." My Alpha male.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you raise your leg and pee on me all bets are off. I might not ever forgive you."

Eric roared with laughter. Every vamp in the bar turned to stare at me. I flushed at the sudden attention.

"Lucky for you, Lover, I no longer have to pee, as you put it. Are you accusing me of trying to mark my territory?"

"Aren't you?"

"Sookie, every vampire in this club can smell my blood in you, not to mention you have bite marks on your neck. There's also the small fact that the instant I reached your side your heart rate increased and I could smell your arousal. You are mine. There is no doubt about it."

I knew he was right, but I prayed for the floor to open up and swallow me before I died of embarrassment! He was looking at me like I was about to be dinner. Thankfully, Pam and Clancy chose that moment to get the proverbial ball rolling.

"If you and that douche bag Compton are finished with the "my dick's bigger than yours" contest and you two aren't going to get down and dirty right here, we should be heading out. The troops are getting restless."

Pam was spot on as usual. Ruffling Eric's feathers was her favorite pastime and she was stunning at it. Even now I could see the muscle in his jaw working. I suppressed the giggle that was rising in my throat.

"Kiss my ass, Pam. Don't laugh at her, Sookie, it only encourages her."

As Eric walked away, Pam and I both burst out laughing. Clancy just looked amazed.

"Sookie, you're so good for him. Now, let's go!!"

She grabbed my hand. I felt like the lamb being lead to slaughter. Jesus, Sheppard of Judea.

* * *

Eric's jet black Escalade pulled up to the gates of Wilder's mansion with Pam, Clancy and I in tow. The others remained in the shadows, waiting for orders. At our arrival the gates opened. I had an odd sensation that I was entering the gates of hell. Eric reached over and took my hand, trying to reassure me. The bad feeling remained, but it wasn't as strong.

Eric, Pam and Clancy stoically exited the vehicle and immediately flanked me. I was behind a wall of vampires. I let out a breath and tuned in to Eric. I mumbled a little prayer and I willingly followed them into the war zone.

"Are we here for a tea party? Should I mind my manners?" Pam quipped.

"Yes, remember to say please _**and**_ thank you." Eric shot back and he smiled.

"Knock, knock, anyone home? Hey Boss, looks like you should ring the doorbell." Clancy added.

I was rolling with some severely twisted individuals. I stared at Clancy like he head three heads, and then risked a glance at Eric, who was still grinning. The Northman smiling was never good. He winked at me, raised an eyebrow, and then kicked the door in.

"Hi honey! I'm home!" Pam shouted.

"Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly."

At the sound of the words I whipped my head around to see the speaker. Nathaniel Wilder stood poised at the top of the staircase. He was of average height, a slim build and beady eyes. He looked like a banker to tell the truth. He didn't look very threatening. If fact, he looked like a nerdy boy.

"Wilder, we've got no time for nursery rhymes, give us the girl and we'll go." Eric growled.

Evil laughter resonated through the room. Okay, so maybe the nerd was dangerous after all.

'Northman, did you think it would be that easy?? You actually thought you'd come in, make some demands and I would just quiver in fear? You are quite amusing."

"Bold words, Wilder. Know you'll choke on them as I ram them down your throat."

"Take care of our company." Wilder delivered the command and leaned on the banister.

Then all hell broke loose.


	11. Chapter 11

****** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. Thank God for her, otherwise where would I be now? No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy my spin on Sookie and the gang! Rated M!! Happy reading! ********

Chapter 11

Vampires came at us from every direction, snarling and hissing. We had come in prepared though, armed to the teeth. Eric, Clancy and Pam boasted large swords. I was armed with a cross bow that Eric was quite sure I could handle properly. He had trained me extensively in the usage of the weapon. I was trying to hold my own. I heard Eric laugh and it sent chills down my spine. He loved nothing more than a fight.

Body parts were flying everywhere. Blood pooled on the floors, making them dangerous. I lost my footing and slipped, falling hard, facedown. I had no time for the pain to register with my brain. Someone grabbed my hair, whipping my head up as I was brought face to face with a female vamp. Her eyes were feral and glazed with raging bloodlust. I had no fear. She made her mistake when she took me for a regular human. Surprise registered across her face when my strength matched her own. Thanks to all of Eric's blood I had taken, I was just as fierce as she was. I was about to show this vamp ho how Southern girls threw down. I grabbed a hand full of her hair and punched her in the face. Point one Sookie! I drew first blood, but she wasn't about to give up without a fight. That was all fine by me because I wasn't either. Vamp Ho returned my blow, filling my mouth with blood. I wiped it away and smiled at her, infuriating her. Ha, I was channeling my inner Northman. She lunged at me, knocking me off balance and causing me to lose my crossbow. She smiled, her fangs fully visible, thinking she had me. She should have thought again as I grabbed a dagger from the waistband of my jeans and plunged it straight into her heart. Blood and guts flew everywhere. Bitch, take that.

I had a moment to revel in my victory before another vamp came hissing behind me. Thank God my senses had been heightened, along with my speed and strength. I spun quickly to face my rival and jabbed forward with the dagger in my hand. I missed. The other vamp did not. Heat sliced through my side followed by a throbbing that couldn't be ignored. I screamed in rage and pain. I heard Eric above all racket calling for Pam to help me. I fell to the floor, losing too much blood to keep my footing. Pam's black combat boots appeared in my line of vision and then a severed arm landed beside me. Pam laughed. Twisted, indeed.

With Pam's help I managed to drag myself off the floor. We were headed toward the door when yet two more armed vampires waylaid us. Pam made short work of them, lobbing off heads as if it were as something she did everyday. I shuddered at the thought that maybe she might! She hustled me out the door, while the Area 5 vampires stormed the house. The battle could be heard clearly on the lawn. We moved below the porch for Pam to attend to my wound. It was a strange sensation as she began licking the blood away. Okay, it was just freakin' weird. I was in too much pain to argue though.

"Wow, I see what the fuss was all about." Her eyes were hooded and dreamy.

"Oh, Pam, not you too! Damn fairy blood! Hurry so we can get back in there!! "

Pam finished healing the wound and we made our way back inside the house. I refused her blood, one, because I really didn't want Pam knowing the things that Eric did and two, it was unfair to Eric.

We had been gone only a few minutes, but the war was clearly won. Limbs were strewn about and the carnage was massive. I saw my big, blonde Viking battling it out with Wilder. They were the only ones left standing. Wilder's group had been decimated, but he refused to surrender. I could only watch with pride and fear as my beloved did a deadly dance. He moved like poetry, lethal and graceful. Wilder lunged for Eric, while the Sheriff merely shifted from his path. Wilder might have not have appeared as much, but he wielded a sword like a soldier. His skills were great, but Eric's were much greater. Metal crashed against metal making me cringe. Wilder parried while Eric blocked over and over, battling for dominance. Eric's patience was wearing thin.

"It's too late for the girl, Northman. She's already dead."

"For your sake, Wilder, you had better hope that isn't true."

Eric growled and charged forward, his broadsword stabbing Wilder's right arm, dragging it upward, then slicing it clean from his body. The appendage fell to the floor with a thud. Nathaniel Wilder began to howl in pain. Eric walked over to him, kicking the amputated limb as he neared. He drove the sword into Wilder's stomach, and then twisted it.

" I don't make idle threats. Where is Amelia Broadway?"

Wilder made no move to answer Eric's question, which just pissed him off. Eric smiled and them plunged his sword into the vamp's other arm.

"Where is the girl?" Eric asked again as he applied pressure to the weapon still lodged in Wilder's flesh.

Before any more words were spoken, Clancy appeared carrying Amelia. She was pale and I could see the bite marks.

"Her heart still beats, but it won't last much longer." Clancy said to Eric.

"Are you ready to be a Maker?" Eric asked Pam.

Pam's eyes met mine before she spoke.

"Yes, Master, I will make her mine."

Eric nodded then looked at me. Clancy handed Amelia off to Pam. Pam took off into the night with her child.

Eric turned back to Wilder who was still pinned to the floor, howling in pain. The cat was finished playing with the mouse.

" Where were we?? Oh yes, I was about to end you."

With that, Eric removed a stake from his boot and shoved it into Nathaniel Wilder's heart. Wilder had the nerve to look shocked as he met his final death.

It was finally over.

* * *

Later that night, after all was said and done, after Castro had been called in to clean up the mess, I lay on Eric's chest. His hands were idly tangling in my hair. The sorrow that had a hold on me made it hard to breathe. Amelia weighed heavy on my mind. Eric was privy to my feelings and thoughts, just as I was his. He felt my hurt for Amelia just as sharply as I felt his pride for me.

"It isn't fair, Eric. She had no choice. Her life is over as she knew it."

"Yes, it is, but the witch will cope, Pam will see to it. I saw you tonight. I watched you battle a vampire, stronger than you. I feared for you, but knew you'd come out on top. "

"I'm glad you knew I was coming out on top because I had my doubts. Stupid Vamp Ho. I could feel you encouraging me through the bond. I could feel _**you**_. Eric, show me how it feels to be alive. I need you to _**not**_ be gentle with me. _**I need you**_."

He cupped my face in his hands and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I could never deny you, no matter how simple the request. You could ask for the moon and I would make it happen. I will make love with you, but we will do this my way."

I started to protest, but his mouth was already covering mine. I succumbed to the mastery of Eric's tongue. It was a pleasure-giving imp, making sweet forays into the depths of my mouth. Rational thought escaped me when he moved to cover my body with his. Eric's cool skin was welcome as I was on fire. I was burning for him and he was content to kindle the flames. My legs fell open to welcome him between them. Lassitude stole through my body like sticky, thick molasses. The sinews of Eric's hard corded body dragged against mine causing me to arch against him. My breasts pressed against his chest making the nipples stand at attention, begging for his mouth, his fingers, him. His name escaped my lips on a moan. I was ready to come just from his kiss. My body tensed and prepared for release.

"Slow, Lover, slow. Savor the moment. Relish in my love for you."

I bit down on my bottom lip as his talented mouth found my neck. I tried to slow my responses, but my body was no longer in my control, it was under Eric's mighty influence. My orgasm refused to be contained any longer when the tip of his tongue found my nipple. Supernovas flashed and burned the inside of my eyelids as I plummeted into the abyss of pleasure. Eric growled my name, intent on sending me back over the edge, made his way down my front, kissing, licking, and nibbling the whole way. When he reached my mound, he palmed it. His long, tapered fingers resting against my fevered flesh was enough to make me beg. He leaned his face in close to my body, reveling in the scent of my arousal, knowing he caused it. His fingers then slipped into the hot, wet folds, entering me. My hips bucked against his hands, demanding he give me more. I rode his hand with a shameless abandon, grinding, seeking yet another surrender. Before I could fall, Eric pulled away. My dismay at being left empty and wanting was vocalized with a whimper.

"Min Alskare." He whispered against my thigh an instant before his fangs penetrated. My world was awash in colors that I had never seen. Eric's name graced my lips over and over as my body quaked. After sating his hunger for my blood, another appetite raged through him. He moved my hand to cup his throbbing member. I stroked Eric languidly from base to tip, causing him to hiss. I pointed him to my entrance and then guided him home. He slipped into the creamy warmth as if he had always belonged there. Perhaps he had. Eric filled me completely and then some. Buried to the hilt, he remained still; I could feel him pulsing inside me. My inner muscles gripped him tight, urging him to move, to stroke me to oblivion. He smiled down at me, fangs fully down, and I forgot to breathe. He pulled back and then slammed forward back into me. The friction was incredible as we were both building to an earth-shattering finale. Eric thrust into me again and again, until bliss claimed us both. He roared his climax as I was caught in the clutches of mine.

I panted beneath him, but it still wasn't enough. I needed, wanted more. Need for him clawed me from the inside out. My beast hadn't been tamed just yet. It was urging me. I arched against him, wanting him to move with me. He was still lodged inside and rapidly growing harder by the second.

"My Lover is not satisfied?" I heard the smile in his voice.

I could only whimper in response.

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded blindly. Eric turned me away from him and guided me to my hands and knees. I felt him move behind me. His hands came to rest on my shoulders, kneading and then they stroked down my back. I was tensing, not knowing what was in store for me.

"Relax." Came my Bonded's whisper in my ear.

I slowed my breathing as best I could as his fingers quested between my legs. They dipped into my wetness several times and then he moved them toward another entrance. I was quivering with anticipation and also in fear. Eric's whisper reached me again, willing me to relax. When his fingers penetrated a second time, my mind was reeling. This was something I'd never done. After the oddity of being breached had passed I found myself rocking back on his hand. I came yet again, grinding against Eric's fingers. He took advantage of the instant my body went slack to substitute his fingers with all of him. Fleeting pain was replaced with wonder of being filled where no one had ever gone. Eric felt larger than life invading my body from this point. He pounded me slowly at first and then harder and faster. I was moaning and matching him stroke for stroke. I felt him tighten inside me and I knew he was about to erupt. Eric grasped my shoulders once more and then bit me savagely on the neck. I was finally finished. Sated, satisfied and spent, I was all of these.

Eric withdrew from me a second time and I sighed his name.

"Eric—that was incredible. I've never done _that _before." I flushed hotly as I recalled the minutes before.

"Sookie, you are a treasure. You are a she wolf demanding to be fucked one instant and a shy maiden blushing in the next. You leave me at a loss. What was I before you?"

He pulled me to sprawl across him. Obliging, I lay on his crest, my heart rate was slowly returning to normal.

"Eric, what have you done to me?"

"Loved you as you should be loved." His simple words embedded themselves in my heart, right along side his name.

I had finally found my place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I awoke; my body ached from being so well loved. The pain was minor and fleeting. I closed my eyes again as memories of the night before swept over me. The battle, the man, the choice, all of these things burned in my mind. I raised my eyes to take in the beauty of Eric as he slept. Relaxed, in his deep daytime sleep he looked like an angel. A smile tugged at my lips, for I knew better. He was more like the devil, in the flesh. Long, sweeping lashes rested on chiseled cheeks, his full mouth, so capable of delivering pleasure was closed and slightly turned up, almost as if even in his sleep he was amused, his perfection was not unnoticed. I noticed. I saw and loved every detail of this face, this body, this man. It would be hours before he woke and I needed some "Sookie time". I slipped from Eric's grip, placed a light kiss on his lips and made my way through his house.

The rooms were done in varying shades of gray, ranging to almost white to midnight black. Bright red splashes dotted the rooms. The décor was very modern and so very Eric. The lines of the furniture were sleek and clean. The living room, with its big black leather furniture and massive entertainment center was my first stop. On the table next to the couch, there was an arrangement of three-dozen blood red roses, with one creamy white rose tucked in the center. The card attached to them bore my name. I fingered Eric's flowing script on the envelope before I opened it.

_**My Lover,**_

_**In a world full of ordinary, you were born to stand out.**_

_**For Eternity,**_

_**E.**_

The tears welled, then flowed down my face. Did he have any idea of the impact he had on my life? My days with Eric were the most wonderful I'd ever had. He made me feel cherished and protected. He loved me. I knew I would be safe with him. I walked to the roses, leaned into them and inhaled. Their scent went straight to my head. A fresh batch of tears joined the others. My emotions were too damn high and I couldn't get a hold on them, like wild mustangs, they refused to be tamed.

Two days before, I was working at Merlotte's, living in my Gran's house going about life as usual. Today, I was sitting in Eric's house, knowing Eric loved me and embracing the fact I was going to live forever. I was going to be his always. It was a lot to take in. Thoughts shifted to Amelia and her vampirism. We would do this together. We would learn together, Amelia and I. Pam and Eric would teach us the ways of our new existences. Two days. My world was turned upside down and inside out in the span of forty-eight hours.

I wondered aimlessly through the quiet rooms. Eric was stamped on every inch of this home. I was comforted by the fact that I was surrounded in him. I reached the kitchen. The black and gray color scheme carried on in here as well, but the appliances were bright red and retro styled. I loved them. The cabinetry was done in a mirrored black with red accents. The slate floor was shadow gray, as was the granite countertops. My growling stomach prompted me to open the fridge. I was quite surprised to see it was stocked with all my favorite foods. Bobby Burnham, Eric's day man had obviously been busy. I grabbed a cold, grilled chicken breast and a bottle of water and made my way to the backyard.

Opening the French doors that lead outside, I was greeted and kissed by the shining autumn sun. The redwood deck ran the whole length of the back of the house and sloped to the sparkling pool. I curiously dipped a toe into the water and was delighted to find that it was heated. I cautiously looked around, noting the tall privacy fence spanning the property, before I stripped down to my panties and lowered myself to the sun warmed wood. Leaning back on my arms, I bared my face and breasts to the sun. I have few vices, but this was the biggest. How I would miss the sun, but it was a small price to pay to be warmed by Eric's love forever. Live for today, Sookie. Gran's words echoed in my ears. I would live for this, my last day. _**My last day**_.

The sun was going down. I sat in the same place I had been for hours. I watched the sun disappear behind the horizon as full moon took its place in the sky. They were transitioning just as I was. I felt Eric's approach. His presence was soothing to my scattered mind. He lowered himself to sit beside me. I leaned onto him.

"Hi." His voice was still raspy from sleep.

"Hi, back." My voice was thick with the tears that remained.

"I woke up alone. I missed you, Lover. I felt your sadness pulling at me.

What are you doing out here?"

"I spent my last day in the sun."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

His eyes searched mine, looking for doubt, but finding none.

"I need you to make love to me, Eric, then end my human life."

"Sookie, are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been more certain of anything, Eric. My place is with you. Always. I was created to stand at your side, from this night and all those after."

Eric nodded. His feelings of pride were flowing through the bond like a river. Love, elation and something else, hope, perhaps flooded into me from him. I was high on emotion, high on Eric.

He rose and extended his hand to me. He led me into the house and into the bathroom. The large sunken, black, marble tub was our destination. He turned on the taps and began to fill the bath. I stood there pulling the hem of my borrowed tee, biting my bottom lip as I watched the ripple of his muscled back. He reached down to reveal a small drawer made into the tub, removed some bath oil and poured a generous amount into the water. The scent of sandalwood quickly filled the air. Eric returned to me and lifted the tee shirt from me. I stood there, wearing only pale pink boy shorts as he drank in my nudity.

"I think that you have on too many clothes, Sheriff."

I reached for the drawstring on his pajamas pants, and then pushed them down his legs. My lips grazed the tip of his erection. A pearl of moisture was seeping from the slit. I wanted to taste his essence. My tongue darted out to him. My name escaped Eric's mouth and sounded something like a prayer. I liked having him at my mercy, for so many times I'd been at his. I wanted him begging me. I took the head of his throbbing hardness into my mouth and teased it with a flicking motion of my tongue. Eric tangled his hands in my hair; his words were no longer coherent. Sliding my lips down his hard length, I took pride in pleasuring him. I wrapped my left hand about him and took all of him into my mouth. My hand moved in time with my mouth, milking his orgasm from him. When he came he cried my name. I sat back on my knees, just looking at him. I was quite proud of myself in that instant.

His eyes lingered on mine, his hands still gripping my head. He closed his cerulean eyes and exhaled. I reacted quite the same way. His fingers made way out of my hair and down to my face. Eric came to his knees and pulled me to him. He held me tight.

"I love you, Sookie. Always know that. I will give you anything and everything you desire. You are mine."

I had no words. Nothing I could say would be enough. I didn't hold back the tears, but let them run down my face and onto his chest. He pulled away from me and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe my tears away.

"No tears, Lover."

I sniffled and nodded in agreement. No more tears.

"Eric, did you notice that you turned my whole life upside down in two days?"

He chuckled. " I've been after this forever it seems, I am quite pleased you finally saw reason."

"How well I know, baby. Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."

"They pale in comparison to you."

Eric climbed to his feet and reached down to pull me up. He led me over to the bath, removed my panties then helped me in and then settled behind me. I leaned into the wall of his chest and relaxed. I had finally made my way home. I fought myself for so long and now I was finished with the battle. I was meant for this. I was made to love this vampire. This path was chosen for me long ago.

"I agree." Eric said from behind me.

I was deep in thought and he was reading my mind.

We sat in silence for a time longer then we vacated the tub. I stood before my magnificent vampire, trembling with love and desire, while he dried me with a thick gray towel. Eric took his time toweling himself off, driving me closer to the edge of insanity. I wanted him. I needed him. He turned away from me, giving me an unrestricted view of his award winning ass and making my mouth water. I was pushing Eric to the floor before I knew what I was doing.

His eyes lit up and fangs came down.

"Take what you need, Lover. I love nothing more than watching you take your pleasure from me."

Eric's pale hands reached up to cover my breasts, kneading and stroking. I threw my head back and moaned his name. I could feel the gracious plenty throbbing against my wetness, trying to find a harbor within me. Eric then reached between us, gliding inside. His long fingers traced my cleft, making me shudder with desire. I rose up and down, impaling myself over and again. The pace was slow; there was no need to rush. I could have spent every minute of the rest of my life with Eric enclosed this way. With each rise and fall against him I was driven closer to the razor's edge. My body quickened and Eric grabbed my hips, holding me still as I convulsed repeatedly. He roughly thrust upward, further inside me than he'd ever been. I cried out, pleasure sweeping through me walking the thin line of pain. He arched back and slammed upward again making me gasp. Eric gripped my hips tighter then rolled us over so he was staring down at me. His bright blue eyes burned into me, as if he were trying to remember this moment. He drove himself inside, like a jackhammer keeping the pace until I was chanting his name. I was so lost in the rhythm of us that I barely felt his fangs break through. I was riding the waves of bliss that kept crashing into me. Then cold crept into my body and I knew that this was the instant I'd waited for. I was dying. Eric was there, holding me, just like he promised as he drained the life from me. My eyes closed and there was nothing left but the dark endless night and Eric.

Eric's POV

The moment I took the last drop of her blood and then gave her mine was the most poignant of my life. In one thousand years, no other had called to me the way Sookie did. The taste of her could never be rivaled, but then neither could the sweetness of her surrender. Sookie was mine. Mine in every way. She would rise and we would be together always.

I gathered her to me, holding her tightly and kissing her lips once more before carrying her to my day chamber. I placed her on the bed, arranging her long blonde hair on the pillow. Sookie's beauty slammed me like a punch. Lucky bastard, I thought. She chose me. She handed me back bits of myself that I thought had been swept away decades ago.

I lay on the bed beside her, drawing her to me, wrapping my arms around her. Thoughts of the infinity bombarded my head as I closed my eyes and slept.

****** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. Thank God for her, otherwise where would I be now? No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy my spin on Sookie and the gang! Rated M!! Happy reading! ********


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My eyes opened and the sight that greeted me made me smile. Eric lay on my pillow, his face close to mine.

"How do you feel, Lover?"

I attempted to speak but my throat was dry. I was sure that the whole Sahara had taken residence in my mouth. Eric opened his wrist and held it close to me. My fangs immediately made their presence known as I latched on. The first drop of his blood was a shock to my system. Eric's blood was no longer thick and sweet as it had been before, now it was perfect. Emotions cascaded over me through the bond. They were so strong I almost felt like I was swimming in them. Happiness, pride and something darker, lust, ran from him to me.

"Lover, you are mesmerizing."

I felt the wound on his wrist closing, although I was far from sated. I was ravenous but wondered which appetite would win? Hunger or desire, which one was greater in this moment? I whimpered as he moved away from me. A laugh escaped his lips.

"Ah, a demanding child?"

He backed further away from me to look at what he had created. Red tears rolled down his face.

Worry and doubt crept into my mind. Was I not what he wanted? Was this change not enough? My thoughts were black as pitch when Eric's voice slid into my head.

"_**You are perfect. You are flawless, the most beautiful creature I've experienced in my lifetime. You are mine."**_

The floodgates opened and my tears coursed down my face. I wiped them away and was startled to see red on my hands. I'll no longer cry human tears, I thought to myself. Eric came to me once again and licked the blood from my fingertips. Fires ignited in my stomach and even lower as his tongue caressed the pads of my fingers. Sensations a hundred times stronger than anything I'd ever felt attacked my body. He raised his eyes to meet mine. The love reflected in them was shining like stars. Eric pressed me back on the bed. His long lean body covered me and then his lips were crushed to mine. He ran his tongue against the seam of my lips, demanding entry. After breaching, his tongue found my fangs, licking them. I was lost in the feel of Eric. My fingers wrapped themselves in his hair, no longer under my control. I was his in very way. Under his command, under his influence, under him, literally, I was his to do with as he pleased. His mouth continued to nip and nibble at my flesh, moving steadily down with each kiss. When his lips closed around my nipple I cried his name. When he bit hard enough to draw blood I screamed it. His name was a plea from my soul, a prayer written in my heart. As I tumbled over into euphoria, Eric's mouth found me needing, wet and wanting. His tongue flicking over my center over and again drove me up off the mattress and against him. My hands reached above me to the headboard and I gripped the wrought iron bars. His hands held my hips, trying to contain me, but I would not be restrained. I was too far gone, too lost in the magic of his mouth. When he placed his lips around me and suckled my world was sparkling. I was blinded by the intensity of my orgasm. My body quivered repeatedly while Eric slid his fingers into the silken sheath. Feeling part of him make entry drew out my pleasure and multiplied my need for him to fill me. His fingers moved in and out of me, I was grinding against him furiously, voicing my pleasure. I was on the cusp of another release when every sensuous inch of Eric Northman invaded. I gasped at the enormity of him. He was full and thick inside me. Eric was hard and throbbing as I clamped around him. He hissed my name then brought his lips to mine, and then his hands joined mine on the iron bars as he slammed against me. Driving himself inside harder and further each time, Eric raced me to the brink of madness and threw me over. My legs wrapped around his lean hips, holding him closer to me. Eric began thrusting in and out of me at vampire speed so fast I closed my eyes and rode out the feeling. The sensation of his body battering mine could never be topped. He suddenly slowed and lay full on top of me. His face was in the crook of my shoulder, so I bit his neck. No sooner than my fangs made contact, Eric's body tensed and he was rewarded with his first release. He growled in my ear, and then licked it. Before another thought could form in my head, his fangs pierced my flesh and he drew in my blood.

"I can never get enough of you."

He punctuated each word with a fierce thrust. I was delirious from his attention and I was begging him to never stop. Eric withdrew and I sobbed.

"Eager aren't we?"

I couldn't bear the thought of him teasing me at the moment, but he seemed to take enjoyment in it and the strength of my need for him. Then he slid inside again, but didn't move.

"Eric, please."

"Please what, Sookie?"

He moved out a fraction of an inch then stopped. Tears of frustration sprang to my eyes. Eric laughed and slid out even more, then completely left me. The shock of being empty forced the tears over. I felt his hands on my waist, urging me to turn over. I complied, hoping he would finish what he started. On my hands and knees I was exposed and open, waiting for my Master to act. Eric caressed my backside lovingly, almost reverently, and then his open hand slapped my ass. The blow rocked me forward and I moaned. I had never been into rough play, but with the Viking, it looked like I was up for anything. The flesh on my ass was stinging and I was shocked to find that the pain was tinged with pleasure. The next swat landed on my other cheek, as my wetness flowed onto my thighs. I was on the verge of going completely mad.

"Master." The word felt foreign on my tongue, but I liked the way it tasted.

"Again." He commanded.

"Master." It came out with a whimper.

Eric was awaiting my submission and when he got it, I got mine. His fingers wrapped around my hips in and unbreakable hold, digging into the bone an instant before he battered his way into me. His strokes were furious, fast and frantic.

"Who do you belong to, Sookie?"

"You, Eric, always to you."

The pace of Eric ramming me increased bringing me to a climax unlike anything I'd ever felt. It was more than anything I ever dared to dream of. The force of his body on mine caused me to cry out. Eric was close I could feel it. When he met his sublime pinnacle, he roared a single word,

MINE.

He stretched out fully atop me as I savored the moment of total skin-to-skin contact with my bonded. Just when I thought the world was perfect, there was a crash and the bed toppled to the floor.

Eric and I both burst out laughing.

"Wow, you give new meaning to rocking my world."

His smile was a bright as a thousand candles. He rolled me over, cupped my face and kissed me. His playfulness carried over into it as he nipped my bottom lip with his fangs.

"Hey, two can play that game!" My own fangs came into the action.

"Well, Lover, I can honestly say I have never broken a bed, but it's been hundreds of years since I had a vampire bedmate."

"I guess this just shows how gentle you really were while I was human."

I reached up to brush a strand of his golden hair off his forehead and he nuzzled my hand. Eric then pressed a chaste kiss to the center of my palm.

"Damn!" I proclaimed.

"What is the problem, Dear One?"

"I should call Sam and tell him I won't be working the afternoon shift anymore."

Northman's laughter shook the mattresses still on the floor.

"Might I be on the line when you break that news?"

I picked up the pillow lying next to me and conked the big dork over the head with it. He was still laughing.

Eric stilled and listened; I picked up on his cue and did the same. I could hear a car pulling up in front of the house. I knew it was Pam. Pam was here with Amelia. Eric and I took advantage of my new vampire speed to get dressed and get downstairs. We stood at the door waiting for the knock. When it came I focused on Eric, who nodded and sent reassurance to me over the bond. He then opened the door. Amelia stood next to Pam and when she saw me bloody drops fell from her eyes.

"It's true then, you're like me? You're a vampire?"

The word came out like an epithet. Her change had most definitely not been her choice.

I sobbed and nodded, as I wasn't sure I could speak. I wrapped her in my arms and we held on to each other and cried.

***TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Again, thanx so much for the fantastic reviews! I'll keep turning out the chapters!!---ER

**The SVM character and stories belong to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris! I just wanted to play with the Viking :) I mean, really, who wouldn't?**

Chapter 14

Eric and Pam stood contemplating the two of us. Both of them looked highly disconcerted, not really knowing what to say to Amelia or myself. Eric cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him.

"Amelia, I am very sorry that this fate was chosen for you. How are you handling your transition?"

Eric was speaking to my friend, but his gaze was solely on my face. He was mentally patting me on the back. I gave a small nod in acknowledgment and focused on my friend.

"I'm coping as best I can. It wasn't my choice, but it's done and can't be undone." Amelia lowered her head for a moment and then looked at me.

"Knowing Sookie will be facing the same obstacles as I makes it somewhat more bearable. Are there any other vampire witches?"

"Not in my Area. I will make some calls to other Sheriffs and gather information. In the meantime, would you and Sookie want to spend time at Fantasia tonight? Pam and I have business to attend to."

A glance passed between Amelia and I before we both answered favorably. Maybe a night among those of our kind would be best for we newborn vampires. I was holding on to my doubts but Eric was Sheriff and he would make sure nothing happened.

"Sookie, there is a closet full of clothes that I had hoped you might someday wear in the room next to ours. Have fun playing dress up, ladies." Eric added with a grin.

I smiled at my friend, who smiled back. My girl loved nothing more than clothes. I took her hand and led her through the house until we reached the closet. I gestured for Amelia to open it. She did and we both gasped, collectively.

The "closet" was bigger than my kitchen in Gran's house and was crammed full of designer items, purses, shoes and even some hats. We had a good laugh at the idea of either of us, especially _**me**_, wearing a hat. I was glad that I had managed to distract Amelia enough that she lost the depressed look that haunted her face. She was actually smiling while she prowled through the articles. I joined the hunt on the other side of the ginormous clothes cave.

"Sookie!"

I whirled quickly to face her. She held up a red leather mini dress that boasted cut-out sides and silver toned chains down the open back. It was positively the most sinful thing I had ever looked at, well maybe except Eric.

"Wow, that is some, dress, or lack thereof."

"I think you should wear it tonight. It'll drive Eric crazy! C'mon Sook."

"Oh no, my Gran would roll over in her grave at just the thought of me wearing _**that **_dress!!"

"Why not make your debut something to talk about?"

I could not believe I was actually thinking of going out in public in that dress, but here I was, pondering that very thing. My fangs sprang out and I couldn't help but giggle. I guess the thought of driving one Mr. Eric Northman insane for the night was mighty appealing after all. I wasn't gonna let Amelia make me her Barbie without me dressing her too.

"Alright, my friend, here's the proposal. You pick my outfit and I'll pick yours. We'll do each others hair and make up. Let's drive em wild!"

Laughter bubbled from Amelia's throat. "Yes! A billion times, yes! Eric or Pam won't know what hit them!"

I returned to my perusing for my item of choice. After toying with several dresses, I found the winner. It was a midnight, strapless, black cat suit with a plunging v-neck. Rhinestones decorated the neck line drawing more attention to what would be put on display. It was made of some clingy material with a slight sheen. I pulled the hanger from the rack and presented my pick to Amelia.

"Oh gawd, Sookie! That is fantastic!!"

She snatched the suit from my hands, and moved to the mirror. Holding it up to her, she turned her head one way then the other. Her smile was radiant.

"Up or down for my hair?"

I thought for a moment and then replied. "How about up with long curls down on the sides?"

"Perfect!! Now let's find shoes! Lucky for me that we wear the same size in clothes and shoes!!"

There were more shoes in this room than in the Wal Mart in Bon Temps! Amelia and I oohed and ahhed over pair after pair of shoes. This wasn't going to be an easy decision for either of us.

"Eureka!!"

Amelia handed me a box. Jimmy Choo, oh my god! I opened the lid and gasped at the red patent leather shoes that gleamed inside. They had four-inch spike heels and a peep toe. They were splendid but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to walk or dance in them. What the hell, why not ? I was about to step into a pair of shoes that cost more than I would have made at Merlotte's in a week!! Being with Eric had its perks. I went back to my search, when finally I found the perfect shoes to set off the cat suit!! I handed the box to my friend and waited for her reaction. Amelia looked at the box and then back at me.

"They're Manolos! I don't care if these are the most ridiculous shoes in history I'm wearing them!"

She tore the lid off the box and found a pair of black satin wedges. She looked at the shoes and then up at me. Pure joy filled her face and her fangs were quite prominent. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"I have that same reaction when I see Eric!!"

"C'mon let's get this show on the road, hot mama!" Amelia said as she directed me to the vanity.

She opened the drawers on the lighted, mirrored vanity and was quite pleased to find all the cosmetics a girl could wish for. Letting out a wolf whistle, Ms. Broadway spun the chair from the mirror and motioned for me to sit. I groaned inwardly, but wouldn't spoil her fun. A short time later, I met my reflection again. I didn't recognize my own face. Amelia had gone very dramatic with my eyes, lining them in pitch black. My eyelashes were dark and looked a mile long. My lips were full and blood red. I looked like a sex kitten. I was startled at the empowerment on the woman's face in the mirror. That woman was Sookie Stackhouse! Eric Northman was going to swallow his tongue!!

"Now for your hair!"

Among her earlier finds were hair rollers, curling irons and hair products. She moved around me at vampire speed curling tresses and using a large amount of hair spray. I watched my own transformation in awe. By the time Amelia was finished I had been teased, curled and spritzed. Now it was my turn to work my magic on her. I did her hair first, pulling the shoulder length strands into a sleek chignon, leaving pieces loose to curl around her face. With Amelia's make up I also took the dramatic approach, we are vampires, after all. I applied a shimmering gray shadow and lots of jet-black mascara and eyeliner. I left her lips with only a clear, super shiny gloss. Pulling back from her to admire my work, I moved from in front of the mirror so she could see. Her smile could have given the sun a run for its money! We looked fantastic!

"Hey, Sook, just one more thing." She said.

"Huh?"

She held her hand out to me and when it opened, inside was a red leather thong. I immediately had thoughts of Eric removing it with only his fangs. I took them from her without a word and went to get my dress on. Five minutes later we were looking each other over for flaws. Finding none, we walked hand in hand back to Eric and Pam. The pair was in deep conversation when we appeared. Pam stopped talking mid sentence and Eric's mouth fell open. Hot, raw lust slammed into me through the bond. Mission accomplished.

I was feeling cheeky wearing this dress, so I decided to push Eric's buttons. I walked over to him and wound my arms about his neck. Leaning into him, I whispered in his ear.

"Lover, cat got your tongue?"

It turned out that he indeed still had grand control of his tongue because it swept into the hollows of my mouth. With each teasing dip I was getting hotter and hotter. The sound of Pam snickering burst our bubble. 

"Eric, you always were a sucker for a red dress!"

He wasn't about to let Pam best him, not this time. "As I recall, Pam, so _are_ you."

"You got that right, buddy, or a a black pantsuit!"

Pam's fangs made an appearance with that remark. Amelia grinned and winked at her. It was good to see those two getting cozy again. I wasn't the kind who looked down their nose at someone's choice in a mate. As the proverb goes, those who live in glass houses shouldn't cast stones. I was most definitely a dweller of said house.

"Are you ladies ready to head out?" Eric asked, still gripping my waist tightly.

We were, so we all climbed into the big black Escalade and drove toward Fangtasia.

On the short drive we ladies chatted about clothing and shoes, while Eric endured the fashion discussion without comment. I was glad to enter into mindless conversation that didn't require much participation on my end. My thoughts were racing. This would be the first time I would see the other end of the spectrum. I was one of _**them **_this time. How would I be received? The truck stopped and the four of us headed toward the staff entrance. Clancy was standing watch. His eyes widened when he looked at me and even more when he got a load of Amelia. Before Clancy made the grave error of checking out the boss's lady too closely, he nodded slightly in approval. Eric nodded back, master and commander til the bitter end. I could feel his satisfaction rolling inside the bond. Eric didn't care if his third in pecking order liked his mate but it made it more pleasant if he did. Moving to the interior of the club, we headed for Eric's booth. I stopped. I just wanted to dance, so I made my way to the floor.

The music was pumping so loudly it was almost as if I had a heartbeat again. I closed my eyes and let the bass make its way through my body. I was entranced and began to sway to the beat. Eric approached from behind, encircling me in his arms and moving in time with me. I was spellbound as the world pulsated around us. Eric and I paused in a juncture where nothing existed beyond the enclosure of his embrace. The song ended and another began, a slower tune. I swiveled in the cradle of his arms to lay my head on the wall of his chest. Eric propped his chin on the top of my head. He still dwarfed me even in four inch heels. I loved it. We continued to hold each other long after the last note ended. Finally shaking ourselves from the reverie, we joined Pam and Amelia in the booth. Eric signaled a passing waitress for four Tru Bloods. When they were delivered seconds later he proposed a toast.

"From here to eternity."

Bottle clinked against bottle as the idle chit chat returned. I was actually following the conversation this time when I felt Eric's hand snake up my thigh and inside my red, leather thong. I was biting my lip trying not to give away what was going on underneath the table. I suddenly snapped to attention when his fingers circled my sweet spot. I had had enough. I placed my hands on the table and pushed away from the booth, then slid out.

"Excuse me, ladies but Eric is about to take me to his office to fuck my brains out. Unless you prefer we stay right here and finish what he started. Eric?"

Northman just sat there with his fangs out and a devilish smile for an instant before moving to stand beside me. Pam and Amelia both gaped at my forwardness, but recovered quickly with giggles. Eric grabbed my hand and led me to his office. He ushered me inside and closed the door. Oh man I knew I was in for it!!

TBC!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

The click of the door being locked was tantamount to a cannon blast. Eric stalked toward me like a panther toying with its prey. I stood behind his desk, braced for what I knew was coming. The intent on his face was startling. Excitement mixed with anticipation rushed through me. He reached the desk, then leaned over to fasten his mouth on mine. Eric's fangs played hell with my senses, rubbing my tongue, nipping my lips. I reached down to grip the collar of his shirt, urging him closer. His growl in response fueled my desire. Eric had obviously had enough play, so with one sweep of his arm, all that occupied the desk was on the floor. The computer monitor crashed and shattered just like his control. The room filled with the scent of Jim Beam and Tabasco sauce. He pulled me onto the desktop and up on my knees.

We were eye level. A multitude of things swirled in the depths of Eric's cerulean irises. I could clearly see myself reflected in them. The woman who stared back at me was no longer Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic waitress. This woman was worldly, fearless and strong. She was Sookie Stackhouse, vampire. Was this how Eric saw me? I had no more time to dwell on the idea when Eric bit my neck. He didn't bite hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make me cry his name. His hands flew to the hem of my dress, pulling it upward and away. I was on his desk, wearing nothing but a red leather thong and four-inch Jimmy Choos. I felt sexy, wanton, demanding. I cupped my breasts in each hand, offering them to Eric. He leaned down to accept the bounty that I had laid out for him. He cherished one, then the other. Lips, teeth and tongue moved over sensitive skin at a pace that made me yearn for more. He was slowly driving me out of my mind. I was winding my way to the peak of pleasure. Eric murmured accolades against my flesh. I wanted more, needed him.

I tore at his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. He paused before me, clad in only jeans and black boots. I grappled with the ornate buckle to expose all of him to me. I opened the button, and repositioned myself to pull the tab of the zipper down with my teeth. He was naked beneath his jeans, hard and ready. When his length sprang loose of its denim confines, I captured it with waiting lips. I met his gaze with mine, knowing that Eric loved nothing more. Heavy lidded eyes watched my scarlet lips take him. Sliding over his flesh I was on top of the world. I had all the control over him in this moment I could ever want. His body shuddered and his hands plowed through my hair. My name was a song from his lips. He could stand no more and vaulted onto the desk behind me. Eric guided me up to my knees once more, pulled aside the leather I still wore and then slipped inside me from behind. Together we rose and fell, his arms wrapped about me.

Each of his hands held a breast, fumbling with the tips, maximizing my bliss. His tongue found my ear, making me incoherent with sensation. I was hovering on the golden edge, ready to plunge headlong into the mist. He chose that instant to feed. I imploded and my body turned to jelly. The waves of ecstasy crashed into me for what seemed like hours. Eric placed his wrist against my lips, encouraging the blood exchange. While my fangs invaded, his seed was spilled within. He turned my head to mesh his bloody lips with mine. I was sublime. Leaning into Eric, I sighed.

"Contented, my little cat?"

"Little cat?"

"Sookie, Lover, you were positively purring a moment ago. So much like a she cat, rubbing against me."

"Northman, should I be flattered or insulted?"

Eric bellowed with laughter and I was almost tempted to elbow him in the ribs because he failed to answer me.

"Kitten, you give me much to look forward to."

"Kitten? Has this joined the list behind Lover and Dear One?"

"What has gotten into you tonight, Lover?"

It was my turn to laugh. I pivoted, wrapping my legs around his waist. I lifted my hips and impaled myself on his still rigid member.

" I do believe, baby, that _**you**_ are what has gotten _**into me**_."

He smiled a fangy smile and rocked me until we were both spent again.

Afterward I dressed me again, sans thong. That particular item was shoved into the pocked of his jeans. I scowled as if I was angry with that, but he knew I was thrilled by his action. We walked back to the ladies still in the both. They both inhaled deeply as we joined them.

"Somebody had a good time, eh?" Pam teased.

"Damn right. Eric always delivers." I teased right back.

"Eric, what have you done to the sweet, innocent Sookie we all know and love?" Pam asked.

"How was it that you put it when we broke the bed earlier, Kitten? Oh yes, I rocked her world." He wiggled his eyebrows.

We all cracked up at that one.

"Let's dance!" I grabbed Amelia by the hand and led her to the floor.

The song was changing so we waited. Before the music began again a huge ruckus erupted at the main door. Eric and Pam charged the entrance at vampire speed. I heard familiar voices an instant before the scent of shifter and were met me.

"Where the hell are Amelia and Sookie?" It was Sam and Jason, both armed with stakes.

Uh oh. This was NOT the way I intended to break the news.

••••••••

I made a beeline for the door. This was about to be received one of two ways: good or bad and my money was on the latter.

"I'm here and so is Amelia. Everybody calm down!" I shouted about the din.

Anyone involved in the supe community knew vampires, weres and shifters didn't see eye to eye. I had to handle this delicately or it was going to get really ugly really quick. Sam moved closer to inspect me for damage. His eyes narrowed as he reached my side. He swallowed visibly. Rage contorted his features. He rounded on Eric, stake drawn, intend on killing him.

"What in the hell have you done to her, you soulless bastard?"

Eric grabbed Sam's arm, stopping him cold. Any other man would have several broken bones by now for speaking that way to the Sheriff, but my Bonded knew Sam was my friend. Pam took a hold on Jason to keep him from getting any ideas. Lord knew my brother wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Sookie, did he force you? I'll fucking kill him if he did!" Sam continued.

"Eric, let him go. Please listen to me, Sam!"

Eric disarmed my former boss and pushed him away from us, then stood next to me. I took his hand. I needed his strength to get me through these next few minutes.

"The change was my choice. Make no mistake about that. I asked to be turned. I am vampire and I am Eric's." I looked to my maker and then to my brother and my friend before I continued. "Amelia?"

She appeared at my right looking quite uncertain. I took her hand in my free one and squeezed for reassurance.

"Amelia was kidnapped by a vampire named Nathaniel Wilder. He left her for dead and Pam saved her. Her coming over was not her choice."

"Is this true?" Sam asked.

She nodded, her eyes filling with bright red tears. "Pam and I were taken from her house two nights ago. I thought that they killed her. I was tortured and bitten. I was going to die. Pam, Eric and Sookie saved me."

"Y'all don't know what you're sayin'!" Jason spoke for the first time. "These vamps prolly glamoured you into believing that!!"

I fought the urge to slap him upside the head. "Listen to me Jason Stackhouse! Glamour will not work on me. I knew I was going to change, just not when. Amelia's turning just sped up the process. I did not want her to go through this alone. We were turned the same night. Are we clear?"

"Sookie, what would Gran say?" Disgust was written all over his face.

"That she was happy I was with someone who put me first?"

Pride flooded inside the bond.

"Please understand guys. This is my life."

Realization crossed Sam's face, and then so did acceptance.

"We were worried Sook! You should have called!"

"I'm sorry Sam. Things have been a little insane."

"I guess this means I'm two waitresses short then?"

Sam's attempt at humor warmed me. I smiled and hugged him. I could hear the confusion in his mind. He wondered why I had never chosen him. I hugged him tighter. He gasped.

"Ooops, guess I don't know my own strength anymore!"

"I'd say so! I think you might have cracked a rib!"

It was nice to laugh with my old friend. My brother however, was a horse of a different color. He still looked confused as hell.

"Jace, don't be like this. After all I've been through with you. I didn't like Crystal but I recognized the fact that it was your life. I'm just asking you to do the same thing."

"Alright Sook. I'll step back. That vamper better treat you good or else."

I tried not to smile at my big brother's idle threat or Eric's thoughts about twisting Jason's head off like a bottle cap. I failed, miserably. I embraced my brother. Crisis averted.

Eric spoke up, "If you two aren't bound on staking me anymore, feel free to have a drink on the house."

Sam and Jason politely declined the offer. Each one of them hugged Amelia and I and then made an exit.

"Well played, Lover." Eric wrapped me in his arms.

I finally felt free, a thousand pounds lifted from my shoulders. I clung tighter to my mate. His love for me was humming through the bond. Amelia tapped me on the shoulder.

"You owe me a dance." She said with a saucy wink.


	16. Chapter 16

{Author's Note—thanx for all the wonderful reviews and kind words! I actually thought about shelving this story but now I have a reason to continue!! Y'all are amazing!! Almost better than hugging Alexander Skarsgard :)}

Chapter 16

The next few weeks passed without much incident, unless you wanted to count me kicking the crap out of a random fang banger. Business was business at Fangtasia. Amelia and I spent lots of time together figuring out our new lives. Eric and I christened every room in the house _**and**_ at the club. Have you any idea how funny it was to see the look on other vamps faces sitting at the bar where he and I had been? Life was good. I wondered how long the peace would last. It wasn't much later I got answer to that question.

I had been dreaming of my Gran. She was knocking on my bedroom door, telling me it was time for school. I heard myself pleading for five more minutes. Shaking the sleep from my eyes, I realized the knocking was real. I attempted to roll out of bed and see who it was, only to find all six feet, four inches of Eric were spooned against me. I was swaddled from head to toe in his masculine beauty.

"Eric, someone is here."

He mumbled. "I heard them, I was hoping they'd go away." His mouth nuzzled my neck, fangs nibbling.

Ah, vampires first thing after waking. I had to halt him before I got too caught up in what he was doing.

"They don't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon, baby. You need to check this out."

"I need to check this out? _**We**_ should investigate together, Lover."

"It could be Amelia. Hurry, Eric!"

We appeared at the door moments later to find Pam. She looked quite frantic. Her hair was disheveled.

"Amelia?" I asked quietly.

"No, no, she is fine. I need to sit down to bear this news. Holy shit."

"Well, by all means, Pam stop assing around and tell us what was so important that you disturbed me before I had a chance to feed."

"You _**are**_ an ass, Eric and have only gotten worse with passing each year."

Eric chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Today, Pam."

"Alright, but this is huge. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I had the urge to reach inside her head and pluck it out, but I thought it rude. She was trying my patience. Spill it already!!

"I was barely awake myself when my cell started ringing. It was Sandy Sechrest. She was looking for you."

"Me? Why me?" Eric interrupted.

"Hey, bonehead, if you'll hold on a minute, I'll get to that. Obviously your phone is turned off. Okay, moving on. Felipe De Castro and Victor Madden were both killed last night. The Anubis flight they were on crashed. There was nothing left of either of them."

"There is no King for two territories." Eric was awed, but only momentarily. He steel springs on his mind snapped.

"Exactly."

I felt like a ping pong ball following this conversation. Holy shit, indeed! Eric was about to be crowned king? I was simply speechless. He was after all the obvious choice to take the kingdoms.

"Lover, do you realize the implications of this?"

I was floundering like a fish out of water. I was terrified of what was about to come out of this. I dreaded the next words from his lips. He was going to be bound to someone else. I tried to speak but the words got lost between my lips and my brain.

"How would you like to be Queen, Sookie?"

"What? Queen? Me?" My mouth seemed to be in working order after all.

"Yes. You, Queen. My queen. However, there is one small detail I have not mentioned. We must marry immediately. Are you agreeable?"

"Agreeable? Am I agreeable? Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"After a fashion, yes, I just proposed marriage."

Oh my freaking god! Was he serious? He made a wedding sound like a business meeting. The wheels in my mind came to a screeching halt. He was a vampire. Marriage to them _**was**_ business. I wanted hearts and flowers for once. Was that too much to ask for? This was one of those instances I wished I could turn back time.

"Stay right here. Do not move. I will be right back." Eric commanded.

I was still shell shocked. Pam snorted. "I told him Dear Abby was the key."

"C'mon, Pam, now is not the time for your "Dear Abby lecture". "

"Sookie, dear Sookie, that is where you are wrong. This is the perfect time. It was plain to even me that you expected Eric to get down on one knee and profess his love for you. Am I right?'

I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. Was I that transparent? How were my deepest desires visible to Pam, but not my bonded? I nodded in response to her inquiry.

"See, I knew it. I have brought this up to the master more tha---." She stopped speaking mid-sentence as Eric walked back into the room.

He came to stand before me and paused. His face showed uncertainty and it was not a look he wore well. He went to one knee and took my left hand. Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, this was happening.

"I had everything. I had money, women, power and respect. One night some buffoon showed me I had nothing. I didn't have _**you**_. I knew from that instant that you would be mine. You made me feel. That was something I had not experienced in hundreds of years. With you, I was happy. Look at how far we've come, my Lover. You are everything and without you I am nothing. Will you marry me?"

Tears streaked down his face but in no way detracted from his perfection.

"See, that is a proposal." Pam quipped.

"Shut up, Pam." Eric growled through clenched teeth.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing and crying all at the same time. I didn't succeed and ended up making a strangled sound. Eric opened his other hand to reveal a blue box, a _**Tiffany**_ blue box. He deftly flipped the lid open to show me its contents. A huge diamond twinkled back at me. I tore my gaze away from the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen back to the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

"At the risk of repeating myself, Sookie, will you marry me?"

"YES! A million times YES!!"

He slid the rock on my finger and sealed the deal. An instant later I found myself in his arms, being twirled around. After Eric sat me back on my feet Pam beckoned. She wanted a look at my new bling. She grabbed my hand and gasped when she saw the ice on my finger.

"Three-carat diamond, perfect quality, princess setting on a platinum band. It's a flawless piece." She murmured her approval of Eric's selection.

Again I was astounded! A three-carat diamond! I was walkin' in high cotton!

"Of course it's flawless. That diamond is just like Sookie, perfect in every way."

That was it. I was officially crying like a baby. I was swept up in the arms of my fiancé. What a word. Eric was my fiancé!

"Have you any qualms about being married in Las Vegas?"

"N-no. That would be fine."

I was getting married!!

A scant two hours later the bright lights of Las Vegas welcomed us. I couldn't believe that it was just as it was on TV! Sin City was wide open for me like an oyster offering a pearl. A huge stretch Hummer was waiting to take us to The Mirage. During the ride to the hotel Am and I were hanging out the sunroof taking in the sights and sounds of the city. I felt like a kid at Christmas! I was amazed at the throng of people moving through the streets, in and out of shops and restaurants.

Upon pulling up in front of The Mirage, Eric helped us ladies from the limo. We entered and I was flabbergasted! It seemed as if I'd walked into an oasis! No wonder the hotel was named what it was!! The sounds of a tinkling waterfall greeted my ears and the smell of tropical flora came to my nose. A gigantic salt-water aquarium dominated the wall behind the front desk. I watched stingrays and puffer fish swim by. This place was truly amazing!! Eric leaned over caressed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"If you enjoy this setting, perhaps I should whisk you away to Bali for a honeymoon after the coronation."

I turned to him, eyes widened in delight. "A honeymoon, really?"

My mind immediately pictured Eric and I on pure white sandy beaches, white skin wearing nothing but pale moonlight, tangled in each other as the surf lapped at us. I must have projected quite clearly because he smiled at me and fangs were evident. I leaned into him and hid my face, as I knew my fangs were showing too. That bubble of passion was burst when the term honeymoon correlated in my mind with wedding. I still had to find my dress!! I had only one night to make the impossible happen!

"Eric, I have to find my wedding gown tonight!" Panic rose in my throat.

Eric rubbed his hands up and down my arms, willing me to calm.

"I will take care of the arrangements here while you and Amelia search for your gown. Here, take this." He handed me a black credit card. "There is no limit on this card, so spend as you see fit. No, better yet, spend as _**I**_ see fit. Make this your dream night, Lover."

I was so moved I didn't really know what to say to him. Didn't he know _**HE**_ was my dream? Forget the knight in shining armor on a steed! Give me the bad ass Viking Vampire in a red Corvette! I reached up, touched his face reverently and traced his lips with my fingers. He picked me up, right there in the lobby of the Mirage and made love to my mouth as if we were the only two people in the world. Ah, this man, this man was everything to me! I was on a mission to make him proud! I wanted him to tear up when he saw me walk down the aisle to him on our wedding night. I was going to do it! When Eric sat me back my feet I turned to Amelia, who was practically chomping at the bit to get the search underway. Pam called out to let us know we had reserved the whole penthouse floor and told Am and I to have a blast!! We would definitely do that!

Las Vegas was a veritable buffet of designer boutiques that catered to all tastes. The shops seemed endless as we darted in and out of one after another. I was searching for perfection and I was determined to find it before sun up! I had looked at so many wedding gowns that it was running together. I was so lost in my thoughts I bumped into Amelia who had stopped in front of a place called Gothika. It didn't appear to be a place where I was about to find the dress of my dreams, but what the hell? The bell over the door chimed as we entered. This place obviously catered to the Goth scene, which was certainly not my style. I was starting to doubt Am's choice of shopping arenas when I saw it. The mannequin was wearing the dress_**, my dress.**_ I heard the hallelujah chorus.

It was black, surprisingly enough, but not your ordinary black. The organza layers softened the severe shade of the gown, as did the small sequin designs on the bodice. It had straps, thin ones. The one over the left shoulder had filmy flowers flowing up it. The ball gown cut made me think of a darker, vampire version of Cinderella. I considered this as a sign, as I was about to be royalty. I was drawn closer to the dress, dragging my friend with me. The back of the dress nearly gave the front some competition. The organza seemed to change colors depending on where you were looking at it. The full skirt had the same flower theme in random spacing. The rear view boasted a flower bustle and the same sequined design, but what I loved most was the ribbon that laced the back of the bodice. It was so sensual, like a corset. I wanted to be classy and sexy too!! I was in love with this dress.

The clerk who stood behind the counter eyed us curiously. Upon seeing the delight on my face she came over to assist. Her nametag read Autumn, which was fitting because her auburn hair reminded me of the leaves in fall. She had a small ring in her lip and one in her nose.

"May I help you ladies?" As the girl spoke I saw she also wore a stud in her tongue.

"Yes, I would love to try this dress on!"

Autumn nodded and proceeded to remove it from the mannequin. I silently offered a prayer to whichever god was listening that her jet-black talon like nails didn't do any damage! It must have been a good night for beseeching the gods because she removed the gown deftly and carried it to dressing area in the rear of the building. Autumn asked about shoes and a veil and I told her to bring whatever she felt would look good. Am followed me into the curtained room and helped me into the dress. The fit was as if this dress was custom made for me. Amelia leaned back and applauded and I could only laugh! It was perfection!! I was exiting the dressing room as Autumn returned with a black pair spike heels that laced up. I blushed hotly as I imagined Eric slowly undoing those very laces.

Am laughed aloud at the expression on my face.

"Hey Sook, save it for the honeymoon, Mama!!"

I put on the shoes and got the full effect of the dress while I was standing on a pedestal. I stood in front of the mirror, taken aback at the beautiful, sexy, classy bride that met my gaze levelly from four different angles.

"I'll take it!" I said with a huge smile! Eric would be proud that I never once asked about price!

As my fantasy gown and it's fantastically matching shoes were readied for me I was absolutely floating! My feet no longer touched the floor. I was in love and walking on air! Suddenly a deliciously mischievous thought snaked into my brain, Eric and I in the steamy shower, the water pounding just as he was. Holy gawd, I needed to get back to the hotel and scratch this itch! Amelia and I jumped into the waiting limo and headed back to the Mirage.


	17. Chapter 17

************************************************

** All characters from the SVM belong solely to the fantastically, enchanting Charlaine Harris! I was compelled to let Eric guide me where HE wanted this story to go! Have you any idea how hard it is function normally with the voice of a thousand year old Viking vampire in your head?? **Sigh**! Happy Reading!! **

{Thanx again for all the reviews! I'll keep cranking out the chapters until Eric and I are done!}

Chapter 17

I actually exited the vehicle before it had stopped moving. The doorman looked quite surprised to see a young, beautiful, blonde woman bolt from the limo and speed toward the entrance. He was even further puzzled as another young lady sprang from the other side only to double over laughing. He stood there with his mouth slightly agape, certainly missing the joke, which made Amelia laugh that much harder! I didn't care if they both thought I was insane, I had to get to Eric, _**now!!**_

The elevator seemed to take forever to get to the penthouse, but finally the bell went ding and the doors opened. There were but two suites on the whole floor, one to the right and one to the left. Instinct guided me to the left. I raised my hand to knock on the door as it was suddenly flung open and I was pulled inside. I found myself with my back against the closed door and Eric's mouth devouring mine. My legs naturally folded around his waist. He pinned me with one long arm as the other shredded my clothing, then we were skin to skin. My soul sighed at being one with him again. His rock hard member pulsing and prodding between us made me moan. He slipped inside. My eyes rolled back into my head as Eric relentlessly pounded into me. My heels were digging into his ass, urging him on. I screamed his name as I was tossed into a storm of pleasure. I kept screaming until his name no longer sounded like a word. I whimpered and Eric still thrust, making me his again and again. His whole body began to spasm as he filled me with his hot stream. Eric's hips jerked forward one last time, pressing higher and harder inside me, triggering yet another earth moving climax. I was high on him when he took my nipple into his mouth, laved it with his tongue and then bit. I found the strength to rock forward into the crook of his shoulder to bite. As we fed from each other the world was perfect. We were still joined, our life forces intertwined. His tongue lapped lazily at the marks he'd created, then Eric laid his forehead against mine and opened his bright blue eyes.

"Hi."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hi, indeed."

He smiled. "I was all but drowning in your sea of desire, Lover. I felt your happiness, your need. I couldn't have waited another instant to have you, to possess you, to hold you."

"I love you." I said. His eyes closed making his lashes sweep again my cheek. I wasn't sure that those three words truly encompassed the way I felt about Eric.

"Yes, it is enough, Sookie. Knowing you feel the same about me as I do you will always be enough."

"Are you reading my mind again, Mr. Northman?"

"Why, yes I am, Mrs. Northman."

My eyes widened in surprise. "I am about to be Mrs. Northman!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him harden, still tucked inside me. I smiled against his shoulder.

I heard him chuckle. "While I'm reading your mind, my Lover, why don't we play out that shower fantasy you had earlier?" He wiggled his eyebrows and carried me into the bathroom.

Later, after I was sure I'd never move again, Eric and I lay on one of the plush sofas in our room. His left arm served as my pillow and the right was tucked around me holding me close. Twilight was playing on HBO. Eric was practically rolling with laughter about the sparkly ones. We endured an hour and a half of teenage romance. I was moved by the story and Eric ribbed me about it! I was in love, so naturally the world was cherry blossoms and hazy pink. I remembered when Eric had stayed with me while he was cursed. He had laughed about Buffy The Vampire Slayer too. Those days seemed like they were a million years ago. I was lost in my musings; so much that Eric said my name twice before I responded to him.

"Huh?"

"Turn around so I can see your face." Complying I rolled over until I was eye level with his most impressive chest. "I assume you found your dream dress?"

I was flooded with happiness just thinking about it. "Yes! I found my dress and it's just amazing!" Reality bit me on the ass in that moment! My dress was still in the limo! In my haste I'd left my wedding gown behind. Dammit! I jumped up to call Amelia while Eric looked like he was trying not to laugh. I grabbed a robe and yanked open the door. Am stood on the other side still laughing. I yanked the garment bag from her and slammed the door. Her giggles could still be heard inside our suite.

"May I see it?"

"NO! My god NO! You cannot see the dress until I walk down the aisle to you! It's bad luck and _**WE**_ certainly don't need anymore of that!"

"Feisty much, Lover?" His smile was teasing, however I wanted to strangle him. I wanted no argument about this so I switched subjects.

"I thought you never wanted to be king, Eric."

"Well, Sookie, I thought you never wanted to be a vampire."

"Things change." We answered in unison, driving me into a fit of giggles.

"Come, Lover, it's almost sun up. I want to hold you."

I held out my hand and let him lead me to bed. I closed my eyes and thought of nothing more than being Mrs. Eric Northman.

The sun was setting as I awakened with a yawn. My soon to be husband was propped up on his elbow, looking at me. I took a page from his book and merely raised one eyebrow. A huge smile crept across his face, fangs fully down. "What are you thinking, my Lover?" I asked.

"I was thinking that tonight I am to marry my soul mate, my other half."

"Nicely played."

"I lay here and watched you as you slept, Sookie. You were made for me. No other could ever compare to you. Your beauty is more than meets the eye and your heart; your heart is most precious."

I began to sniffle. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. We got out of bed, had some True Blood and showered together. Both of us emerged wearing perma-grin. How I adore my showers with Eric. Tonight there was not much time for any love play as there was much to do and not nearly enough time to do it. Our wedding was at midnight and I still had hair and make up to do. Luckily for me, my husband to be had hired someone to handle both these things for me. I only had to be there and wait. Waiting was the difficult part. The hairdressers and make up artists arrived right on schedule as Eric was taking his leave. There were last minute details that he was going to handle, like getting Pam and his tux. Pam was Eric's best man just as Amelia was my maid of honor. There would be no others in attendance. I was kind of sad that Sam, Tara and Jason wouldn't be there, but this was a hasty ceremony. The three who would be present were my family and that was good enough. Eric kissed me slowly before heading to the chapel. I wouldn't see him again until we were wed.

My thoughts were all over the place as I sat having my hair done up and my nails painted. I was nervous and excited all rolled together. Amelia, bless her heart, engaged me in idle conversation to take my mind off things. I was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs! Finally, I was polished and primped to perfection. It was time to put on my dress. I inhaled deeply and blew it out. I was determined not to tear up and ruin my face! The dress was on, my shoes laced and the picture of bridal elegance, well with a black wedding gown anyway, stared back at me. I shuddered with anticipation as Amelia, donned in a red satin gown, offered her arm to me. Arm in arm we rode the elevator down to the lobby and got into the limo waiting to take us to The Little White Wedding Chapel. This was it!

Time stood still on the car ride. I had butterflies in my stomach and I didn't speak. Tension seemed to roll off me in waves, so much that Am took my hand and held it tight. Finally, after what seemed like forever we were there. Pam stood at the door awaiting our arrival. She was dressed in a black short black dress with a red bow. Her hair was swept up in a messy topknot. She was beautiful and I threw my arms around her after she helped me from the limo. Pam awkwardly patted my back and released me, and then led me into the building.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into, Sookie?" Pam said with a fangy smile. I knew she was teasing so I kept up the banter.

"I don't know, Pam. He is a handful! Maybe I should reconsider." I laughed nervously.

"There is one more thing. Eric has a small surprise for you."

I looked at her quizzically. There was a surprise? At that moment I heard a voice coming up behind me.

"Hello, Miss Sookie! You look mighty perty!" It was Bubba!! I hugged him tightly. "Mister Eric said that you were getting married and asked me if I would walk down the aisle with you." He was dressed in a fantastic black tux, but in my head, I could only picture him in a white sequined jumpsuit. I snickered a little at the thought.

"Thank you Bubba!" I was fanning my face because the tears were threatening. Eric Northman, that man! I took the arm that Bubba had offered and we headed to the chapel. Pam handed me a massive bouquet of sterling roses with a long black satin ribbon. This was it.

Violin music in muted tones could be heard through invisible speakers as my escort and I waited for the sounds of Here Comes The Bride. The first notes reached my ears and I bit my lower lip to hold off the tears. I looked to Bubba, who was grinning ear to ear and then nodded. The doors between the chapel and me were opened and I saw Eric. He was perfection in Armani. He was beautiful and enough to stop my heart, if it were still beating. I was furiously blinking to stave off the tears that were looming. Each step forward made the task of not crying more impossible. Eric's eyes were also rimmed in red, letting me know he was fighting his own battle of emotion. Pam stood beside Eric, elegant and trying to be unemotional, but not quite making it. Amelia stood on the other side of the altar, wearing a red, mirror image of Pam's dress. She was fidgeting with her bouquet to cover her nervousness.

At last, Bubba presented me to my future husband, who took my hand and guided me to turn to the ordained vampire minister who was officiating. The minister asked if we were ready to say our vows. Eric would go first.

" _**Mitt Solsken, **_My Sunshine, that is what you are to me, my Darling Sookie. You've let so much light back into my midnight world. Pieces of my soul were restored because of you. I will stand beside you this night and every one after. No one will ever be put above you as long as I live. Every vampire that owes me fealty will bow to you as my equal, my partner, my wife. I will faithfully love you until I meet my final death."

I let out a ragged sigh. I felt the weight of Eric's vows right to my soul. I cleared my throat and readied myself to speak my own.

"Eric, our path was never an easy one. After every twist and turn, you were the only constant. You are my rock. You keep me grounded when the world becomes too much. You are the one who always wanted me for who I am. You set me free. No one will ever measure up to you. I will stand beside you, faithfully, forever, from this night and all others. I will be yours until I meet the sun and my final death."

The tears were rolling down my face. I choked on the last words from my lips, but I got them out before I was a complete wreck. We were pronounced husband and wife. Then Eric kissed me. His tears mingled with mine and coursed down my face. I was Mrs. Eric Northman. I looked up into the face of the man I was bound to and saw everything I'd ever wanted but was afraid to ask for, all that I was afraid to wish for. He was everything and he was mine just as I was his.

I turned to smile at Pam and Amelia. Pam was dabbing at the corners of her eyes. I broke from Eric and went to embrace Pam. I whispered in her ear. "Thank you. I owe you so much." She delicately sniffed and nodded. I moved next to Amelia. "You are my ally in this strange new world. I'd rather explore this life with you than any other." She squeezed me tighter. Bubba was the last of our guests to thank. I threw my arms around him and laughed. "Thank you, Bubba for walking me down the aisle to Eric. I couldn't have pictured anything more perfect."

He only smiled. I moved back to my husband. He stood, ready with a waiting handkerchief to wipe away my tears.

"I do believe, you, Mrs. Northman, owe me a dance." Eric said.

During our exchange some one had handed Bubba a guitar. The chords of a timeless ballad rang out and the rich timbre of the King of Rock and Roll's voice guided us through our first dance as husband and wife.

"Love me tender,

love me sweet,

never let me go.

You have made my life complete,

And I love you so.

Love me tender,

love me true,

all my dreams fulfilled.

For my darlin' I love you,

And I always will.

Love me tender,

Love me long,

Take me to your heart,

For it's there that I belong

And we'll never part.

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time…

I no longer heard the words as I was wrapped tightly in a cocoon of moonbeams and magic. Here only Eric and I existed. So this was bliss.


	18. Chapter 18

The SVM belong solely to the fantastically talented and awesome Charlaine Harris. There was no copyright infringement intended. I just wanted to visit Bon Temps for a while. Enjoy my spin on Sookie and Company. This was the only other way I could get my hands on Eric! Happy reading!

Chapter 18

As Bubba's song ended Eric and I bid our good byes to our friends who had made this night a dream come true. My husband walked me out the door and then flew us back to The Mirage. I was still in awe that this moment had come to pass. I was married. I was married to Eric Northman. After landing us on the balcony Eric opened the door and carried me over the threshold. I was stunned at the transformation that the room had undergone in our absence. The bed was gone and in its place was a huge gauzy tent. There were pillows of every shape and size piled up inside it. I turned to gape at Eric, who looked like he was king of the world. Red and white rose petals covered the floors and candles burned brightly. He took my hand, pulled me to him and spun me in an impromptu waltz. Eric was humming in my ear, his hands on my back and I'd never been more satisfied. I felt his long fingers unlacing the corset of my dress slowly, one loop at a time, until the back was open and his skin was on mine. His lips found my neck and pressed there softly. Still swaying to an invisible beat, Eric slid the straps of my wedding gown off my shoulders and watched it fall to the floor.

I stood before him in nothing but a black lacy thong, thigh high fishnets and my fuck me shoes. He moved to one knee, presumably to unlace my shoes. He didn't go to task right away, but rather ran his hands up my leg. He paused at the juncture of my thighs, teasing hands fisted in his hair. He raised his face to look at me. Fathomless blue eyes blazed into mine. Emotion making them shiny, he blinked to battle them.

"Remember once I told you that vampire unions didn't last long due to the power it gives us over one another? I handed the metaphoric stake to you Sookie. You are the only danger to me. Only you render me helpless."

I had but one word in response. "Eric."

His hands resumed their earlier posts at the tops of my thighs, unsnapping my garters and then begun to unwind the ribbons on my shoes. He never broke eye contact. I was so lost in his eyes, wading in the depths of them. I stepped out of one shoe then the other to find myself dwarfed by Eric. Hypnotized by his gaze, I went to him and placed my hands over his heart.

"This is my home. This is where I will reside until I met my final death. You are the magic that animates me."

The cold woke me. The cold wrapped around my hand and the cold air in the room. I struggled to open my eyes only to be blinded with pain that subsided almost as quickly as it had arrived. I gazed at my hand. There was an IV tube taped to it. I looked at the cold pale hand holding mine. I continued to trace the arm until I got to the face. Eric. He looked very concerned and that immediately sent me into distress. His face showed great pain. Now I knew why my pain has been only fleeting. He had taken it into himself.

Why was in a hospital and why was my husband looking at me like that? I peered back at the hand holding mine. He was holding my left hand. Where was my wedding ring? My eyes flew to his panic, jumping to my throat. Eric was coming to me through the bond, willing me to calm, reassuring me. I tried to speak and was surprised at the husky sound of my own voice. My throat was raw like I'd eaten sand paper.

"Eric, what happened?"

"Dear One, don't speak and I will tell you all. You were leaving the shifter's bar and you were attacked. It was a were from Mississippi. He had beaten and strangled you before leaving you for dead. He took your car and your purse. Upon finding you broken and bleeding, Sam called me. Seeing you in that state…"

His voice broke and red tears trailed down his face. We rushed you to Doctor Ludwig and you've been here in a coma for two weeks. I killed him with my hands. I felt his blood warm and red flowing over my hands. You face filled my mind as I ended his life. I was so afraid, Sookie more afraid than I've been in my entire existence. We must talk of the bond and what we plan to do about it. I cannot lose you. I will not lose you."

My mind was spinning. What was this? I was a vampire. I was married to this man. Alarms on the equipment began to beep, signaling an increase in my heart rate. Heart rate? My heart no longer beat inside my chest but somehow I could feel it. _**I could feel it**_. I was breathing too. I began to scream. Eric was in the bed with me cradling me to his chest, rocking me like a baby. He was crooning and I could feel his lips moving in my hair. Desperation clogged inside my throat. My screams became sobs while Eric was wrapped around my body and mind.

"It was real." My voice sounded so tiny and defeated. "Eric, it was real."

"What was real, Sookie? Tell me." The concern in his voice threw me over.

Tears flooded my eyes. My hand broke away from his and flew to my face to wipe them away. I jumped to see that clear liquid covered my fingertips. It was only water. Tremors struck my body along with wracking sobs. The pain my body was suffering was nothing compared to that of my soul.

"Pam and Amelia are okay?"

"Yes, my Lover, they're both fine. As a matter of fact Pam and I have argued for days over who would sit here and hold your hand. Pam has taken up knitting." His nose crinkled a little as a crooked smile claimed his mouth. "Your witch left a while ago with the shifter to his bar. I assume she has been covering your shifts when she isn't here. You have quite a fan base. I always knew you were a darling."

"It was all a dream?" I was still in shock.

"The attack? Is that what you're talking about, Sookie?"

"No! My life with you!"

The monitor began to beep more rapidly. "Please calm down Sookie. I'll not lose you to heart failure."

"Eric, I had a whole life with you. A whole life with you!"

"Tell me, Lover, tell me of your life with me."

He held me like a child as I spun the whole story of us. I told him everything from his meeting me at my house and making love to me. Then of Pam and Amelia's kidnapping, the battle with Nathaniel Wilder, to my transformation, his agreeing to be king and finally of our wedding. He never said a word. Eric simply stroked my hair and listened. My heart cracked to think that my whole world was a dream, a figment of my wild imagination.

"Was it all a dream, Eric? Was anything real?"

I found it difficult to breathe. I was in mourning for the life that was mine. I wanted to go back. I wanted to go back where I was sure of Eric's love. I needed to go back to where I was sure of _**myself**_! He continued his silence long after I asked my question. It was enough of an answer for me. None of it was true. I had created a fantasy.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." His words were whispered but I heard them with every fiber of my being.

In that instant I knew I was finished procrastinating. The blood bound Eric and me. I owed it to both of us to try and make whatever was between us work. "You're right, my Bonded." The surprise on his face was priceless. "You have been for sometime, Lover, almost as long as you've been better than dead."

_**{ Author's note-This was abrupt and you might be wondering what the hell at this very instant. I felt it was time to put this one to bed before it became long and drawn out. However, I've given myself enough wiggle room to pen a sequel and start fresh. I bid you all a HUGE thank you for sticking it out until the bitter, yet happy end! What lies ahead for Eric and Sookie? Stay tuned!}**_


End file.
